Ambiguous loss
by Piper'stemper
Summary: Piper is acting strange and at first they all believe that demons or behind it, but when that turns out not to be true, the family will be stretched to the limit of patience and understanding as Piper goes through a life altering event. Includes all four sisters. Check profile for new website, audio stories, images and videos or out there.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place in season four and they met Paige in season two during the awakening episode because the elders thought Piper was going to die. So they let the secret out so the power of three would remain intact. Piper did survive and Paige has not moved in yet as there is not room but she stays the night a lot as she is working on her witch duties and connecting to the sisters. This has nothing to do with any other story I have out there and is completely a new one. I have wanted to do this for a while as I was inspired by my sins remembered series.

A/N:

synopsis:

Piper is acting strange and at first they all believe that demons or behind it, but when that turns out not to be true, the family will be stretched to the limit of patience and understanding as Piper goes through a life altering event. Includes all four sisters.

Ambiguous loss

Chapter 1

The day it began.

Phoebe was making a sandwich in the kitchen on a bright Sunday afternoon. She was off from school and demon activity has been light for the last few months. She was enjoying the day off and the fact that they were able to spend time together. Paige was out getting some movies with Prue as Piper was upstairs cleaning her bedroom. Cole was at work and getting used to his new life with her and working hard on not using his demon powers. She was just about to take a bite when she heard commotion coming from upstairs. She frustrated put the sandwich down as she believed once again a demon was interfering with their normal life's.

"Piper!" she yelled while ascending the staircase and was heading for her older sister's room, when she stopped and saw Piper tossing clothing and assorted things around the room mumbling to herself. "Piper what the hell?" she asks as she walked over to her.

"I can't find it," Piper said as she had a look of panic on her face while rummaging through one of the nightstands.

Phoebe knew that sometimes she can become obsessive but never to the point of making a mess or destroying someone's room. "Find what honey?" she asks while trying to put some of the things away before her older sister got home, but Piper just took it all back out. "Piper what are you looking for?"

"I can't find it," Piper replied and just as quickly as the excessive searching started, it stopped and Piper looked around the room like she was seeing the mess for the first time.

"What?" Piper asks.

"Um sweetie are you ok?" Phoebe asks as she has never seen her sister like this before.

Piper looked around the room and with her mouth agape slightly she looked back at her sister," Oh no, did a demon demolish Prue's room?" she asks.

"No you did, wait you don't remember?" Phoebe asks while helping Piper put Prue's stuff back.

"No I don't, why would I do this?"Piper asks as the front door opened downstairs, "distract her," she said as she began to frantically try to put everything back the way it was. She picked up the figuring that Prue had since she was little and tried to put the head back on as it was cleanly broken off.

"Piper its not your fault, your probably under a spell or something, maybe PMS?" Phoebe asks as she took the small figuring out of Piper's hands.

Piper looked up at her and tilted her head sideways to signify it was not. "Ok then we need to check the book for -, I have no idea," Phoebe said and headed for the attic.

"Wait what if she comes up?" Piper asks as she followed her.

"Piper its ok, its not like you did it on purpose," Phoebe replied and continued her path as her concern sister played with her hands in front of her.

Downstairs Prue put the grocery bag of snacks on the table while Paige put the movies next to them.

"I don't get it, its the 21st century and guys still think that how ripe our your melons is a good pick up line," Prue said while putting some food away.

"He was pretty good with his hands you know how he squeezed those melons," Paige said with a seductive look and holding imaginary melons. Prue just laughed a little as Piper stepped into the kitchen.

"Hay chicken little you ready for some good snacks and movies?" Prue asks and noticed Piper's face was not one of excitement but worry. "What's wrong?"

"Um did you really like that figuring on your nightstand?" Piper asks as she continued to play with her hands.

"Grams got it for me at a Carnival when I was seven, why?"

Piper closed her eyes tightly as she hoped there was not emotional attachment to it. "I kind of broke it," she replied and awaited impatiently for Prue's response.

"Piper how many times do I have to tell you not to clean my room, I will get it," Prue said and Piper's face fell slightly as she always believed she was doing it as a favor to help her out as Prue was extremely busy these days at the magazine.

"I'm glad I still have my apartment because you would go crazy in there," Paige said as Phoebe walked in carrying the book.

"Ok I think I found the culprit," Phoebe said as she put it on the table.

"Corporate for what breaking my figuring?" Prue asks.

"Piper did you tell them what happened?" Phoebe asks.

"Um no not yet," Piper replied as she went to the refrigerator and pulled out some cooking ingredients. She was not particularly hungry but she had to keep her hands busy and cooking calmed her.

"What happened?" Prue asks.

"The opposite of cleaning, she kind of destroyed your room," Phoebe replied.

"Why?" Paige asks as she walked around the table to take a look at the book.

"I don't know," Piper replied and began to cut some vegetables.

"She said she was looking for something and according to this entry this demon infects people with obsessiveness of finding something that cannot be found," Phoebe replied.

"That makes sense because I had no idea what I was looking for and I don't even remember doing it," Piper said as she began to feel slightly at ease at the fact it was not truly her fault.

"Okay so how do we get rid of him and keep her from destroying the entire house," Paige said and Phoebe widened her eyes at her baby sister at the lack of sympathy. "What its not her fault its a spell," she said as she noticed the looks she was getting.

"A spell, so we summon him and say the spell. Then we can continue with our movie night I can finish my dam sandwich," Phoebe said and wrote down the spell on a small piece of paper.

Prue could tell Piper was upset as she always would fidget with cooking even though they did not need anything to eat when she was nervous. "Piper its ok, I needed to go through my clothing anyway and as for the figuring, it was $.50 we will just glue it back together," she said and put her arm around her younger sister.

"Thanks," Piper said as she felt a sense of relief that Prue was not angry with her and that it was a spell that they could get read of.

"Can Leo join us tonight?" Paige asks.

"No he has work," Piper replied.

"Does he get vacation?" Paige asks.

"I have no idea Paige," Piper replied.

After they all finished putting the food away they went up to the attic and summon the demon. He was completely surprised to be in an attic with four women and before he could even ask why, they vanquished him.

The next day after their movie marathon Piper worked on Prue's room to get it back to what it was as Prue headed out to work. Even though it was a spell she still felt responsible and since she did not have to go to the club until late, she could at least get it somewhat cleaned up. Phoebe used superglue to fix the figuring and Piper put it back on the table. You could see where it broke and although it was only a $.50 item it did have sentimental value to Prue, but she would never admit it.

"Whoa what happened here, was there a demon attack?" Leo asks after orbing into the room.

"No just me," Piper replied and walked over to him.

"What?"

"It's nothing we took care of it, I was under a spell," Piper replied as she put her arms around him.

"Anti-cleaning one?" he asks and put his hand on her face.

"Not exactly, Leo you have been gone for days and I don't want to talk about magic," Piper replied.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asks while raising his eyebrows a little.

Piper giggled and they went to their bedroom to make up for him being gone.

Phoebe was in her psychology class and it was one of the mandatory curriculums she enjoyed. They were discussing mental illness and how it affects parts of the brain. Along with symptoms that are the first indicator of something being wrong. Phoebe began to think of the day before when Piper was destroying Prue's bedroom, but it was a spell and they took care of it. If they were not what they were she may have thought differently. One of the students ask if there was any cure for any of the illnesses they discussed. He replied with a no but the improvements in medication have dramatically improved lifestyle of people affected. Class was over and she was heading out to the car she borrowed from Paige. In a couple of weeks she starts to work for the bay mirror and hopefully she can buy a car of her own.

"Hay Phoebe wait up," one of her classmates said and came up behind her.

"Hay Tess," Phoebe said and stopped.

"Do you have the chapters we were supposed to read for next week's test?"

"Oh yeah, its 20 to 32," Phoebe replied as she looked at her notes.

"Thanks, you know I have a uncle who has schizophrenia and trust me it sucks," Tess said as she wrote down the chapters.

"I am so sorry," Phoebe said and felt for both of them. She always hated that they could not interfere with human events and heal the sick, but she understood the reason to keep their secret.

"He is in a halfway house now but they don't think he will last long out there," Tess said.

"What is a halfway house?"

"It's when they are released from a mental institute. It helps them get back on their feet," she replied.

"I hope it all works out for him," Phoebe said as she pulled out her keys. It's not that she did not want to be there for her friend, but her sister was getting off work shortly and she needed to pick her up.

"Me too its been hard, he was so much fun before he got sick," she said and then said goodbye to Phoebe as she went to her car.

Back at the manner Piper was making Leo something to eat but in the middle of preparing his lunch, she just stared at a piece of bread.

"Piper," Leo said noticing her blank look. "Piper," he said again when she did not reply. He got up from his seat and walked over to her. He then put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a little nudge," Piper you ok?"

She shook her head slightly and then looked at him surprised," What?"

"You were staring at the bread, did you see Jesus?" he asks and smiled a bit.

"What I'm not allowed to stare," Piper replied as she was unclear of what he was talking about.

"Hay after I eat we could - ," he stopped as he heard the familiar annoying jingle.

"Be interrupted," she said because she knew the look well. He pressed his lips together in a visual apology and then took the bread she was staring at and put it on top of the other half of the sandwich.

"Love you," he said and gave her a kiss before orbing away.

She was now alone in the house so she decided to get dressed and make her way to the club. Later that night her other sisters arrived to relax and talk. They were all sitting at a table that Piper put back for them in the VIP area. It was somewhat private in that way they could discuss things without worrying about prying ears. Piper was getting their drinks as the others sisters were talking.

"Your crazy," Paige said as Prue was discussing on how Paige could move in.

"Paige could we not use that word," Phoebe said.

"Why we use it all the time?" Prue asks.

"It's just one of my classmates has an uncle that has schizophrenia, I just feel bad for them," Phoebe replied.

"Well it's not like she's here," Paige said and got the disapproving looks from her other sisters that she has grown used to.

"Paige a little sympathy," Phoebe said as Piper came in holding a tray that had their drinks.

"You know for a social worker you kind of lack it," Phoebe said and laughed a little.

"Hay I ooze with sympathy, but when I'm not at work I can let go a little," Paige said.

"What do you ooze with?" Piper asks as she was not present during the beginning of the conversation.

"Are you sure there is not a demon that makes people more smart-ass?" Prue asks while looking at Paige.

"Then we all would be infected," Piper said as she took a drink and then looked out through the curtains. "Did someone call my name?" she asks.

"Nope, are you hearing things sis?" Paige asks.

"Paige I am the boss here and occasionally my employees may say my name trying to find me, smart-ass," Piper replied and got up to check if someone wanted her. After a few moments she returned and sat down.

"Well what did they want?" Phoebe asks as Paige was trying to get quarters into a glass. Although she did not drink alcohol any longer she still enjoyed the games. Prue on the other hand did drink and was losing badly.

"Good Lord woman what are you?" Prue asks as she drank down the second glass of beer.

"The best quarter player in the world, you may be the strongest witch but I kick ass on drinking games," Paige said and made another shot and this time with her eyes closed.

"Nothing I guess I was just hearing things," Piper replied as she grabbed a quarter and try to make a shot but it landed in between Prue's cleavage. "That counts right?" Piper said as she tried to hold in laughter.

"Oh you're a trick shooter," Paige said and they all began to giggle and enjoy the evening together.

The next day Phoebe was doing her homework and Piper made lunch for them both. Phoebe was squinting at the computers screen as she was doing research for the paper she had to write.

"Phoebe put your glasses on," Piper said as she put the pasta in front of her.

"That noticeable?" Phoebe asks.

"Yap," Piper replied and sat down across from her.

"Thanks," Phoebe said and took a bite. "God this is good," she said but Piper's face just wrinkled a bit and she got up and tossed hers in the trash," Piper why did you do that?"

"It tastes awful," she replied and went to the sink to clean off her plate.

"Okay I know you're a little more picky but it tastes perfect," Phoebe said and put some on her fork to let her try it. Piper pushed it away like it was going to bite her and then began to clean the kitchen. "More for me," she said and started eating what she had on her plate.

"Demon!" Piper yelled and pushed Phoebe to the ground causing her food to topple over and onto the floor as Piper started blasting.

"Dammit I really like that," Phoebe said and got up quickly only to see nothing in the hallway were Piper was aiming. "Piper what demon?"

"I got him," Piper replied and then looked at the mess on the floor," Oh Phoebe," she said and went to get some cleaning supplies.

"It's not my fault, you pushed me over," Phoebe said and picked up her plate that was broken into little pieces. She stopped for a moment as she did not remember hearing any kind of screaming from the demon or did not see a scorch mark were it was standing. Instead just the wall was burnt slightly from Piper's exploding power. She picked up the pieces carefully as Piper came in with a trash bag and dustpan.

"What did he look like?" Phoebe asks.

"A demon," Piper replied.

"I didn't hear him scream," Phoebe said while helping her.

"Of coarse he did," Piper said as she remembered him doing so.

"Um Piper no he didn't," Phoebe said and then she looked at her computer screen. The research she was doing was about the symptoms for mental illness. She snorted a bit at the thought and then shook her head slightly.

"Are you saying I am lying?" Piper asks getting defensive.

"No honey, I was concentrating on the computer at the time and probably did not hear him," Phoebe replied as Piper finished up and took the broken plate to the kitchen. Phoebe stood and watched her leave but could not shake the feeling that something was off.

"Ok I need to go to the club and put your glasses on because apparently you're going to need a hearing aid too," Piper said and walked past her.

"Hay I am not that old yet," Phoebe said as Piper left the house.

That night Phoebe walked into Prue's room.

"Hay sis what's up?" Prue asks as she was putting her clothes away.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure only if you help," Prue said and handed her some clothes that need to be folded.

"I knew there's a catch," Phoebe said and took them out of her hand.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Piper," Phoebe replied.

"Oh isn't Leo's and Piper's anniversary coming up, we need to give them something," Prue said.

"Shit I forgot but that is not what I'm here to talk about," Phoebe said and put the T-shirt she was folding on the bed.

"Is everything okay?"

"That's the thing I don't know, she has been acting weird for the last couple of days," Phoebe replied.

"Well she was under a spell Phoebe," Prue said while folding her socks.

"I know but we removed that spell but she is still acting weird," Phoebe said and was a little puzzled on how Prue was doing her socks," why don't you just fold them into each other?"

"Phoebe are we talking about Piper or how I do laundry," Prue replied and sat down on the bed.

"Its just I think something is off," Phoebe said and sat next to her.

"Have you checked the book?"

"I don't think there's a demon that makes food taste bad Prue."

"listen we will just keep an I on her and see if it continues, but with the source trying to kill us on a weekly basis, I don't think we should jump to conclusions," Prue said and got up to put her stuff away. Phoebe nodded and left the room but she could not shake the feeling that something non-magical was happening.

The days would move on and Piper's and Leo's anniversary was coming up. Phoebe was on her laptop while Piper was reading the newspaper as it was her morning routine while drinking coffee. Phoebe would occasionally look up and look at Piper trying to see if anything was going on or if she was acting strange.

"Phoebe you have been looking at me weird the last couple of days, what?" Piper asks as she could feel her sister's eyes almost judging her.

"I am not," Phoebe replied and forced her attention back onto her laptop.

"Oh um its my anniversary and Prue is going to stay at Paige's apartment for the night, so I thought you could find something to do," Piper said while putting her coffee cup back on the table.

"Want do you have planned?" Phoebe asks with a curious smile and Piper smiled back.

"Victoria's secret and mine," Piper replied.

"Romance," Phoebe said and closed her eyes thinking of the last time her and Cole had any of it. "I could study at the library or stay with Cole," she replied.

"Just don't tell Prue about staying with Cole, you know how she feels about him," Piper said and got up to put her coffee cup in the sink. She turned on the water faucet and put it under the warm flow.

"You know I don't understand why she still hates him so much, I mean yeah he did try to kill us at one point, but he is good now," Phoebe said and noticed Piper's blank stare into the sink and the once warm water was now hot as it ran over the cup and onto Piper's hand. "Piper," she said and turned it off while grabbing a towel. Piper snapped out of her daze and looked back at her younger sister slightly confused.

"What?" Piper asks like she did not hear the earlier conversation.

"You almost burnt your hand," Phoebe replied and then looked into Piper's deep brown eyes while taking both her hands into hers. "sweetie is everything ok?"

"Yeah its fine I just dazed for a second, I guess I was thinking about tonight," Piper replied but could see worry in Phoebe's eyes.

"Okay I know I was not supposed to bring this up but I think there something wrong," Phoebe said.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asks and took her hands out of Phoebe's while heading into the living room to get her purse.

"You've been acting strange," Phoebe replied while following her.

"Phoebe it is my anniversary tonight and I will be dammed if anything is going to ruin it, including a paranoid sister. I am fine don't go digging up demons," Piper said and left as Cole shimmered in.

"Hay," he said with a smile but instead of receiving one back he got a look of worry. "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know yet, oh can I stay with you tonight, its Piper's and Leo's anniversary and I want to give them some private time?"

"Like you need to ask," he replied and held her.

Later that evening Prue was at Paige's apartment and was examining the small space.

"I know it's not the manner but it works for me," Paige said as she could see that her oldest sister was not impressed with her accommodations.

"Paige its fine I just wish you could stay with us," Prue said.

"Sure we can kick out Phoebe or Leo and Piper, that should go well."

"No, what about the attic?"

"Considering that is where most demons show up, I don't think I would be able to sleep."

"Well we would find a way to protect it, Grams was working on a protection spell and I thought I would give it a try," Prue said as Paige sat a crossed from her.

"I just like my privacy," Paige said.

"On a different note, have you noticed anything different with Piper?" Prue asks.

"Nope except for the one incident, why?"

"Nothing just Phoebe being paranoid," Prue said but now she was beginning to wonder herself.

Piper was putting laundry away as she waited for Leo to get home. She was wearing his favorite dress that he'd like to see her in. It was black and had a low cleavage line as she also made sure to put on a front clasping bra. Her hair and makeup were done to perfection as she lit some candles and after putting her sister's clothes in their rooms. She sat down and began to fidget while waiting for her husband of one year to arrive. She felt like a teenager again going on a first date which for her back then was something her Grams set up her with a friends son. She always believed it was a pity date but it was something. She began to wonder why he was running late as she did not know much about what he did up there. "he is having an affair," a thought came into her head but it felt foreign and she tried to shake it off. "Why wouldn't he, your not very interesting," the voice said again and she took in a deep breath while the thoughts continue to race. She began to think of all the times he has been late or gone for weeks and now the thoughts became more like truth to her. Leo orbed in and was wearing his best suit as Piper was sitting on the couch in front of him. He could see the dress he liked so much and was already getting quite excited for the evening's events as he walked around to see her. Piper was not smiling at him but instead was breathing heavily with tears coming down her face.

"Piper what happened ?" he asks and went to her.

"How could you!" she yelled and slapped him across the face. The shock of it made him stumble backwards while rubbing his now red cheek.

"What are you talking about, I said I might be late," he said while Piper's entire body was shaking.

"How long, how long?" she asks as her dark eyes were narrowed and she was clenching her fists.

"Honey what are you talking about?" Leo asks.

"You know the affair, who is it one of them up there?" Piper asks and went to the kitchen where she had dinner ready. She began to pick up plates and toss them in the sink.

"What Piper that is ridiculous, I love you and would never do that," Leo replied as just the accusation made him a little angry.

"I can't believe I fell for it, why would anyone love me," Piper cried out with a mixture of heart brokenness and anger as she continued to toss the entire dinner into the disposal. Leo could tell something was way off and he approached cautiously.

"Piper something's wrong this is not like you and everyone loves you," he said and tried to touch her but she just pushed him away.

"Get out!" she demanded by pointing to the front door.

"I'm getting your sisters, ok," he said and orbed away. Piper ran her hands through her hair is her mascara was beginning to run while shaking her head. Her heart was racing and her mind was trying to make sense of the idea. A part of her knew it was not right but for some reason she kept trying to find a way to make it true. She went upstairs and began to pull out all of his clothing from the closet and then went over to the window and opened it. She was mumbling for the most part as she tossed out all of his plaid shirts.

Leo returned with Prue and Paige as Phoebe was with Cole and he did not want to accidentally interrupt something.

"She accused you of having an affair?" Prue asks while they stood outside as Leo was not sure if it was a good idea for him to be in the house at the moment considering her exploding power. It's not that he can't survive it, it just hurts like hell.

"Yeah and I have no idea why," he replied as his shirts landed in front of him.

"Oh boy," Paige said while looking up at her sisters window.

"Okay you stay out here while we figure out what's going on," Prue said and went into the house with Paige, as Leo's golf clubs were the next to feel the wrath.

"Dammit I liked those," he said as a neighbor came out to see what the commotion was. He smiled at the man awkwardly while the other gave him a sympathetic gesture and went back into his house.

To be continued...


	2. Going under

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews and this will be a long story with a some ups and many downs. The plan is to show the effects of this illness on not just the individual but the family as well. Also how society deals with it and the stigma that comes along with it. Be ready for heart wrenching scenes at least I hope if I write them correctly.

Chapter 2

Going under

Leo remained outside as more things were being tossed out. He tried to stay calm as this was just another spell but Piper sometimes made jokes about him seeing someone else up there and that is what the spell is working on, her fears. Prue was first to enter the room as Piper was gathering up more things to toss out.

"Piper stop it," Prue said while trying to shut the window.

"How could he do this, after everything we went through to get married," Piper's voice was fused with anger and sadness.

"Piper he did not do this, it's a spell so just calm down," Paige said and put her hand on her sisters arm. But Piper just continued as she went to the window and opened it. Paige was standing next to it and just before Piper tossed out more she stopped and gave her baby sister a hurtful look.

"You, he is having it with you," Piper said through her teeth," I should have known, you being a half whitelighter, he has more in common with you them me," she continued as Paige's eyes widened.

"Oh you could not be more wrong," Paige said but Piper kept her angry eyes on her.

"Paige go," Prue said as the spell was accurately removing all reason and she was afraid of what Piper may do. Paige orbed out as she understood that she may end up in little pieces and was now standing next to Leo.

"Looks like we are both in the dog house," Paige said and gave a snort.

"What?" he asks.

"She thinks I am having it with you," Paige replied and Leo just rolled his eyes.

Back up in Piper's room Prue was at a loss of what to do.

"Ok Piper while don't I get you some tea and then you can toss more of that cheating basterd stuff out, ok?" Prue asks.

"I could use a drink," Piper said and sat on the bed while she tried to get control of her breathing.

"Good I will be right back," Prue said and began to leave the room. She went downstairs and grabbed some sleeping pills from the bathroom on her way down. Her plan was to put enough to knock her out but not hurt her in anyway. She opened the small capsules and put them in the tea. She then stirred it up so Piper would not notice but the whole time she felt sick that she had to do this. Piper was beyond reason at the moment and considering that she was about to blow up her sister, something had to be done. Prue ran back up as Piper was using a napkin to wipe her eyes.

"Here you go honey," Prue said and gave it to her. Piper drank it down as she was extremely thirsty from all the activity.

"I thought he was an Angel," Piper said and Prue just sat there and waited for the pills to do their job. After ten minutes Piper's eyes were closing and her head was bobbing.

"Here Piper lay down for a while ok, we will talk later," Prue said and Piper gave a small nod as she could no longer keep her eyes open. Prue helped her get comfortable even in the dress as she put some blankets on her. She moved some hair out of Piper's face that was wet from tears. "We will fix this," she said and kissed her on the head. Prue then went to the window and gave the signal it was ok to come up. Leo was first to enter the room and expected Piper to be smiling at him and apologizing for slapping him. But she was asleep, dead to the world at the moment.

"Prue what's wrong with her? "He asks while sitting next to her.

"Nothing I just gave her some sleeping pills, Leo because trust me nothing I could say would change her mind," Prue replied.

"You drugged my wife?" he asks.

"Oh for god's sake Leo she is fine, Paige go get Phoebe we need to take a trip to the underworld," Prue said as her baby sister came in.

"Ok I will be right back," Paige said and orbed away.

Prue was in the living room as Leo was upstairs keeping an eye on Piper. Paige retrieved Phoebe and Cole was also there.

"You did what?" Phoebe asks as Prue told her that she drugged Piper.

"Phoebe I had no choice," Prue replied as her posture stiffened.

"She was going to blow me up," Paige added in defense of Prue.

"Paige she would never do that," Phoebe said as she was still a little angry with her oldest and supposed to be responsible sister.

"Listen we need to go to the underworld and find out who is doing this," Prue said getting to the point.

"With the source lingering about," Phoebe said as Leo came downstairs.

"Guys I need to go, a charge is calling me so someone needs to keep an eye on her," Leo said and orbed away.

"I can stay," Phoebe said.

"Um what happens if we need the power of three down there?" Paige asks.

"Cole can you keep an eye on her?" Phoebe asks but could already feel the tension in the room become like a pressure cooker.

"I don't trust him," Prue said without missing a beat.

"I am right here Prue," Cole said.

"Prue dammit I can't believe you are doing this right now," Phoebe said as she started to pace.

"She is venerable Phoebe if you think I will leave her alone with a demon," Prue said.

"Half demon," Cole corrected which did not improve the tension in the room.

"Guys we need to get this spell off of Piper so Cole stays here and we go, you will just need to trust him," Paige said and could not believe she did. She has always had suspicions about him but hurting Piper would hurt Phoebe and hoped he could keep his demon half at bay.

"Fine but it anything happens to her while we are -,"

"I rather suffer the wrath of the source then you Prue," Cole said and the sisters went up to the attic to get potions they had stashed while looking through the book to find potential demons. After getting a list Paige orbed them to the underworld while Cole went to Piper's room. He sat on the couch close to the fireplace and hoped either the sisters would return soon or Leo would come back. All he could think about was how easy it would have been to kill her but his human half was getting stronger by the day and now he felt for her. He continued to sit there as his eyes drew heavy and then flashed open when he heard commotion in the attic. He got up quickly as Piper was still asleep and went into the attic. The sisters had cuts and bruises on them why their clothes were tattered and cover with grime and dirt mixed with blood of demons and their own. Paige was bent over and was looking at the floor when she noticed something was off.

"Where the hell is my other shoe?" Paige asks as she tried to stretch her body and straighten up but felt a sharp pain in her back," Ouch."

"Phoebe are you ok?" Cole asks while helping her sit down.

"I think you lost it up some demons ass," Phoebe replied to Paige's earlier question as she took her hand off her left cheek and there was a cut on it. She looked at her hand and could see fresh blood," Ewe," she said and looked away while trying to keep her stomach from turning over.

"I take you guys killed a lot?" Cole said and took a handkerchief out of his pocket and put it on her cheek.

"Yap, we killed the ones we think put the spell on her and ones that just looked at us weird," Prue replied as she limped over to the couch and sat on the arm as she did not want to be close to Cole. Paige decided to just sit where she was as her back was burning.

"I wonder when I will self heal?" Paige asks while pulling what looked like demon guts out of her hair.

"Is Piper ok?" Prue asks while trying to get control of her breathing.

"She is still out," Cole replied while cleaning Phoebe's wounds.

"We probably won't know until she wakes up if we got the right one," Phoebe said as Leo orbed in and noticed the condition everyone was in. He was closest to Paige and healed her, he then went to Phoebe and last Prue.

"Did you take on the entire underworld?" Leo asks.

"Nope just half," Paige replied.

"You know you guys are not invincible," Leo said as sometimes they can be reckless.

"Leo we are the charmed ones so we are pretty damn close," Prue said as vulnerability was not an option for her.

"Prue we did kind of push it and got ourselves into a pickle," Phoebe added.

"So we got out, I am going to check on Piper and considering I was the one who drugged her, I will stay up you guys go get some sleep it's five o'clock in the morning," Prue said and left the room with Leo behind her. He stopped her in the hallway before she had a chance to get into the bedroom.

"Prue if Piper would have lost her sisters tonight, I don't know if I can safe her from that," Leo said still a little frustrated at Prue's attitude when it came to taking on demons.

"Leo I knew what I was doing," Prue said and went into the room. Leo stood outside for a moment as sometimes her pride could turn into arrogance quickly. Prue sat down next to Piper and although she was completely exhausted she kept her word staying up to make sure the spell was off. Leo was still dealing with charges throughout the night and would pop and periodically to check on her. Paige slept in Prue's room as she was too tired to go home while Cole stayed with Phoebe.

It was not until around 8 AM that Piper slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Prue's smiling back at her.

"Hay you ok?" Prue asks softly but Piper had trouble getting fully awake as the drug was still in her system. "Piper can you wake up for me?" she asks but got mostly groans as Piper turned on her back and was now looking at the ceiling that seem to be moving slightly. She closed her eyes again as a wave of nausea hit her. "Piper you need to sit up ok," Prue said and put her hand behind her back and gently guided her to a seated position. Unfortunately that was a mistake and Piper vomited on her. "Oh – oh its ok," Prue said as she ran to the bathroom to get a towel. Piper put her hand on her stomach and leaned her head on the backboard trying to keep the dizziness to minimal.

"Why do I feel like crap?" Piper mumbled out as Prue came running back in.

"Did you eat anything yesterday?" Prue asks.

"I don't think so I was so nervous about -," she stopped and looked at the window and all the memories came flashing back of her tossing things out and why. She put her hand to her mouth as she recalled slapping Leo.

"Piper you were under a spell so don't worry about it," Prue said as she could tell that Piper was shocked at her behavior," I am going to get you some water," she said and went back to the bathroom.

"I ruined our anniversary, did I drink too much?" Piper asks as she was unsure of why she felt like she did.

"Um no I had to give you some sleeping pills to calm you down and I think because you did not eat, it made you sick," Prue replied in a low tone as she felt quite guilty of doing it.

"You drugged me?" Piper asks as she took the glass from her.

"Piper we needed to kill the demons responsible and we could not do that with you tossing everything out of the window the besides the kitchen sink," Prue replied as Piper drank down the cool water.

"Is Leo mad at me?" Piper asks while looking into the empty glass.

"No honey he understood," Prue said and moved some hair out of her face.

"Sorry about throwing up on you," Piper said as she looked at Prue's clothing that had small chunks of vomit mixed with fluid on her.

"Its ok, how are you feeling?"

"a little better thanks," Piper replied as Leo orbed in and gave a smile to see her awake but did notice the vomit on the sheets.

"You ok?" he asks and went to her side.

"Yeah just a little bit of an upset stomach, Leo I don't know what came over me, I know you would never do that but I could not convince myself it was not true," Piper said and he smiled while putting his hand on her cheek.

"Piper it was a spell so don't worry, and by the way you have a pretty good right hook," he said in hopes to get her to laugh.

"Not funny," Piper said but could not help but smile.

"Do you still feel that way?" he asks.

"No of course not," she replied.

"Good that means we probably got the demon responsible last night," Prue said and got up.

"I thought we already did?" Piper asks.

"Um there may have been more than one," Leo replied and Piper just rolled her neck slightly.

"Great don't tell me they are teaming up," Piper said and then moved the sheets away from her as seen the contents of her stomach was making her nauseous again.

"I need sleep and to take a shower, so you could use the same thing," Prue said and left the room.

"Want some help?" Leo asks.

"Oh honey are I really have a bad headache and I think I can get it," Piper replied and she gingerly got up and took her time going to the bathroom. Leo stayed by the bathroom door to make sure she was okay as his head began to jingle. It was another one of his charges actually was the same one and he tried to keep his frustration inside as he wanted to be with his wife. He orbed away as Piper was staring into the mirror for some reason she could still hear whispers and put her hand to her head while closing her eyes tight in attempts to shut them out. She blew it off to being the sleeping pills and continue to get dressed after her shower. She was still weak but was no longer nauseated as her stomach growled for the need to fill it again. She went downstairs were Phoebe and Cole were up and getting breakfast in the kitchen.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on Piper last night," Phoebe said and kissed him.

"No problem, but I don't think Prue still trust me," he said and kissed her back.

"She will give her time, she is very protective," Phoebe said when she heard the TV come on," I wonder who else is up?" she said and headed into the living room were Piper was turning the channels rapidly. Cole did not want to share his thoughts that night as he almost formed a fire ball to kill Piper. He wanted to, he wanted to tell her everything but he was scared of losing her, so he bit his lip and went back to making breakfast.

"Piper your up," Phoebe said as she felt a sense of relief seening her sister out of her drugged stupor. She hugged her but Piper's attention was fully on the TV. "Piper?"

"I saw a demon," Piper replied as she continued to flip through the channels.

"Um honey are you sure?" Phoebe asks as a demon on the television could be anything including just a TV show or movie. "You know you're barely awake maybe it's just a movie?"

"No he said my name," Piper replied and kept frantically looking for what she thought she saw. Phoebe was getting more concerned that maybe they did not kill the demon responsible or something else was going on. She got in front of Piper and took the remote away, but Piper just looked around her and then took the remote back. Prue was on her way down and could see concern in Phoebe's face.

"Hay your up early," Prue said and was about to head to the kitchen thinking that she was just worried about Piper.

"Prue we have a problem," Phoebe said and Prue change directions and went back into the living room.

"What?" Prue asks as she could see the channels changing rapidly.

"I don't think we got the demon responsible," Phoebe whispered.

"He said my name," Piper said again.

Prue closed her eyes and tried to keep her cool as she bent down in front of Piper.

"Sweetie listen to me, you need to fight this its a spell, do you understand?" Prue asks in a firm tone. Piper finally took her eyes away from the television and looked into her older sisters.

"He said my name," Piper said firmly and went back to searching the airways hoping for proof. Prue stood up as thoughts raced through her mind of what could be causing this. She decided to have a conversation in the kitchen as Piper was too fixated on the TV at the moment as Phoebe followed her in.

"how can that be possible we killed a lot of demons last night?" Phoebe asks.

"Maybe it's the source," Cole suggested.

"Well there's a problem there we don't know how to kill him yet," Prue said as she folded her arms.

"Then you need to find a way to break the link, listen I know him and he can play mind games it's his favorite. He focuses on one weakens them, goes after the others or finishes the one off," Cole said as he has tried the same tactics with them.

"Okay so we find a way to break the link whatever that link is and hopefully we get our sister back," Prue said and headed upstairs to check the book as Piper was only a few inches away from the television now, inspecting every pixel. She stopped before heading up as Cole words almost made her entire body trimble, 'he goes after one weakens them and finish them off,' she closed her eyes for a moment and went back to heading upstairs. She walked past Paige who was blinking slowly as she was trying to wake up. Paige said nothing as she smacked her lips together and just headed to the bathroom figuring that Prue was running late for something.

Phoebe put her hands in the back of her back pockets of her pajamas as she was not sure how to handle this. With Piper being able to blow things up with just a flick of her wrist and not being in her right mind at the moment, any action was risky. Paige finally made it downstairs but was still too tired to see what was going on and just scuffled her feet as she made her way to the kitchen.

"The demons know how to make breakfast that don't involve a human heart?" Paige asks as Cole was turning the bacon.

"Morning," he said as he was used to Paige's suspicions.

"Morning, where is Prue going anyway, I thought she did not have to be in to work until late today for a night shoot?" Paige asks while getting some orange juice.

"Checkingthe book," he replied.

Back in the living room Piper was growing more frustrated with not finding what she was looking for and turned on the radio and began to move the dial rapidly while placing her ear next to the speaker.

"Piper honey there is no one saying your name," Phoebe said and try to turn off the radio but Piper pushed her hand away.

"Yes he did and then said to check the radio," Piper's voice was quick paced and certain.

"Leo!" Phoebe yelled and it only took a few moments for him to show up.

"What?" he asks as the screeching of the radio made it hard to hear anything.

"We have a problem," Phoebe replied as Leo looked at Piper who had her ear right up next to the speaker.

"Oh no," he said as he got the picture quickly that they did not get rid of the spell.

To be continued


	3. Mind Link

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 3

Mind Link

Prue came down the stairs holding the book as Piper kept her ear to the radio while turning the dials. Leo sat down next to her and tried to get her to turn it off, but she just rocked back and forth.

"I found something," Prue said and put the book on the table. Leo has already tried healing her but nothing would happen.

"Mind Link?" Paige said as she saw the heading on the page.

"If it is a spell then this should give us some clues on how to get rid of it, I think," Prue replied.

"I will get the candles," Phoebe said as she spells needed four candles to be lit in a circle.

"Phoebe and I will go, while you and Leo stay out here just in case there is a demon attack," Prue said as Phoebe returned with what she needed.

"Ok here goes nothing," Prue said and both her and Phoebe read off the spell.

"Life to Life And Mind to Mind Our Spirits now will intertwine. We meld our Souls and journey to the one whose thoughts we wish we knew."

They both collapsed falling into a deep sleep inside the circle of candles while the others remained awake. When both Prue and Phoebe opened their eyes they were now standing in the living room as everything seemed dimmer. They could see Paige, Leo and Cole as well and Piper sitting in the chair with the radio.

"What are we looking for?" Phoebe asks when she looked at the TV. It was on a news station and from what she could tell it was talking about a car accident on the freeway. Prue was looking around the room in attempts to find something that would give them a clue.

"They know," a voice said.

"What?" Prue asks.

"I didn't say anything,"

"You should leave."

"No stay."

"Phoebe what are you saying?" Prue asks as she was looking at the walls and hopes to find something and had her back turned to her other sister.

"I thought that was you, "Phoebe replied and now they faced each other.

"Worthless."

"Wait this is what she's hearing?" Phoebe asks.

"Apparently," Prue replied and walked over to Piper.

"They're talking about you."

Phoebe looked back over at the TV and now the newscaster seemed to be looking at Piper.

"They know you're lying," he said.

Some of the voices were women and others were men and sometimes counter acting each other.

"Car the car is going to get you."

"You should go now."

"No stay, they know."

Phoebe put her hands to her ears as it made it almost impossible to concentrate. The newscaster kept talking as though he was talking right to them.

"What are you going to do just sit there, worthless," he said.

Occasionally they could hear Leo and Paige talking to Piper but it was muffled slightly. The radio would also occasionally have voices coming out that made no sense.

"They know about you."

"You're an evil person."

"Prue this is horrible," Phoebe said as the place seemed to drain every bit of energy in just trying to think.

"I know but we need to keep looking, there has to be something," Prue said and as the voices continued, she could feel the conflict as one would say to leave and another say to stay. Mixed with voices of her family became almost unbearable.

"I don't see anything," Phoebe said as her heart was racing and she had sweat building up on her forehead. The voices were getting louder and even vulgar.

"Bitch you're a bitch."

"They hate you."

"Enough!" Prue yelled at the top of her lungs as Phoebe went over to Piper.

"That is not true Piper, we love you," she said as she could see the hurt and panic in Piper's face.

"They keep talking to you, don't answer."

"You're so stupid."

"You should answer them."

"Phoebe we need to get out of here and find a way to block this," Prue said as the voices were coming more often.

"Don't eat. Poison."

"You hear that worthless the car is coming for you," the man on the TV said.

"They are part of the plot. Don't talk to them."

"All your fault."

"Prue now we need to go now," Phoebe said and Prue did the spell to get out. They open their eyes and Piper had her hands to her head with her eyes closed tight.

"Well?" Paige asks.

Both Phoebe and Prue did not know what to say as they were trying to gather themselves.

"Did you find anything?" Leo asks.

"No but Leo its bad," Prue said and Leo could no longer stand the feeling of being helpless and grabbed his wife. He orbed her out as the rest of them just stood there.

"Where did he take her?" Paige asks.

"Probably to the elders, maybe they can block it or something," Phoebe replied and set down on the couch completely exhausted.

"What did you guys see?" Cole asks.

"It wasn't so much what we saw, it's what we heard," Prue replied and then explained everything to them.

Leo orbed Piper and she opened her eyes and uncovers her ears while tears streamed down. She looked into his as he put his hand to her face.

"Leo where are we?" she asks while looking around. Underneath her feet were soft billowing clouds that seemed to hold her weight along with his. Around her was the blue sky and the voices along with the anxiety seemed to fade. "Am I dead?"

"No baby, I just brought you up here to give you some reprieve from the spell," he replied.

"Thanks because those voices would not make up their mind," Piper said and Leo smiled as he could see his wife coming back. She ran her hand through her hair and took in a deep breath. "So what now, I can't exactly stay up here," she said.

"I need to talk to the elders and see if there is anything we can do," he replied.

"Ok," she said and gave him a kiss as he orbed away. Piper looked around her and was now alone in the heavens or something close to it. She started to walk mostly out of curiosity as the floor felt solid until after a few steps she was blocked and ran into a soft wall. She put her hand on it and could push a little but it would push back slightly. "Gives a whole new meaning to padded room," she said and snorted. Considering she had no way down unless she was willing to fall a great distance, she had no choice but to wait for her husband return.

Back down at the manner Prue was looking through the book to find anything that would remove or block the spell the source was putting on Piper.

"You know when I became a social worker, I had to watch a video on psychotic episodes, and what you explained sounded just like it," Paige said.

"Paige Piper is not ill," Prue said and kept her eyes on the book.

"No I'm not saying that, I'm just saying it sounds similar to someone with schizophrenia," Paige said as she could already feel the dislike in what she said.

"I will go down to the underworld and see what I can find out," Cole said as he walked over to Phoebe.

"Cole I would prefer if you remained here," Phoebe said.

"Actually that is a good idea, he can get closer than we can," Prue added.

"And get killed," Phoebe snapped back.

"Right now she needs all of our help Phoebe, because I don't know how anyone can function with that going on in their head," Prue said sternly.

"I will be fine don't worry," he said and kissed her before shimmering away.

Leo was talking to Oden and Gideon.

"If the source is doing this then he will need to be killed to break it," Oden said.

"What?" Leo asks.

"Leo from what we can tell it may not be a spell and if we can't see the magical links, then we can't stop it," Gideon replied.

"What are you saying?" Leo asks as fear was rising up in him.

"Chances are it's magical but it may not be Leo," Oden said and put his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"She is not sick," Leo said and pulled away slightly.

"We will do the best we can to help her but she can't stay up here Leo," Gideon said.

"If I take her back down it will start again," Leo said.

"Maybe the sisters can make a potion that will mute or block whatever is causing this," Oden said and put his hand on Leo's shoulder again in attempts to comfort. This time he did not pull away and let his body slumped slightly before orbing away.

He orbed back to Piper who was pacing the small space, kicking up the clouds she walked on.

"Leo," she said and went to him but she could see worry in his eyes.

"They don't know a way to get rid of it but maybe you can come up with a potion to block it, until we kill the source," Leo said and Piper's mouth went slightly agape.

"Leo we don't know how to do that yet, oh and if I have those stupid voices in my head I can't concentrate enough to make a potion," Piper said.

"I know but your sister's can, honey we will get through this," he said and hugged her. He then orbed back down to the manner and everyone smiled happy to see her.

"You ok?" Prue asks as she went over to her.

"For now but we need to find a way to block this, because, yeah," Piper replied and headed for the kitchen.

"Looks like she's back," Paige said as Piper was always a little over dramatic in her body language sometimes but that's what made her interesting.

Piper was already starting on a potion as she gathered pots and herbs as the family helped her. They did not know when the voices would return or the hallucinations and had to take advantage of every second.

"Did you guys do a spell to get into my head?" Piper asks as the memory was coming back.

"Yeah and Piper you never believe those voices got it," Phoebe replied as she put her arm around her.

"It's hard to explain, it's like people were actually talking to me and no matter how much I knew it wasn't real, I couldn't shake it I could not believe it what they were saying," Piper said while putting some herbs into the pot.

"Puzzle pieces," Paige blurted out.

"What?" Piper asks as she thought the voices were coming back.

"I had a client who had schizophrenia and he explained it like puzzle pieces. When you get a puzzle you get the entire picture cut into pieces that will fit together. But for them it's pieces from all different kinds of puzzles and there is no way to make them fit. It's like being handed a piece at a time and then trying to force them together, eventually you do get a picture but you can't make sense of it," Paige said as Piper somehow understood what she was saying and accidentally put too much Murdoch route into the pot and there was a small burst of energy causing a little flame to rise up.

"Piper be careful," Prue said and took the remaining Murdoch route out of her hands.

"Sorry," Piper said and backed away a little why her hand shook.

"Its ok sweetie," Paige said and came over to her. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't its this spell that is, I mean I have the power to blow people up what if I get a weird vision and kill one of you," Piper said.

"You won't do that honey," Prue said but the realization of her power and how it can be used made all of them think for a moment.

"Prue I already saw a demon that wasn't there, what if that was Leo or Paige standing there," Piper said while her hands began to tremble even more.

"Well Leo will just come back," Phoebe said with a forced smile.

"I don't think I would," Paige added.

"Then its final, we bind my powers until we get read of this," Piper said and started looking for more ingredients.

"Um Piper that would leave you vulnerable, maybe that's what the source wants is for you to do that," Prue said and stopped her by putting her hand on hers.

"She's right the more I think about it the more that sounds like something he would do, put you guys into a position that you are afraid to use your powers," Leo chimed in.

"Guys I'm like a loaded gun in the hands of a five year old when it kicks in," Piper said in attempts to change their minds.

"No Piper you will keep your powers, Leo can heal if anything happens," Prue said and lead Piper to the chair to sit down as she could tell her sister was still exhausted from the sleeping pill and the episode earlier.

"Prue he can't heal pieces," Piper reminded her and put her elbows on her knees so she could rest her head on her hands.

"Here the potion is done," Paige said and put it in a glass for her.

"Is it going to taste like ass?" Piper asks.

"Doesn't always," Paige replied and gave it to her. Piper took the blue drink and already wrinkled her face as the smell was a combination of sulfur with dead fish. She drank it down and smacked her lips together.

"Do you feel any different?" Leo asks.

"Not really but it was a mental thing, not physical," Piper replied and got up. "I am going to lay down for a bit," she said and kissed Leo before heading up.

The others stayed in the kitchen and hoped the potion did its trick.

"So girls how do we kill the source?" Paige asks.

"I don't know Paige but we need to find a way in case the potion does not work and we should probably make more," Prue replied.

Prue was taking a nap as well and Paige had to go to work while Phoebe was doing homework while trying to think of a spell that could take down the source. Now that they have the power of four it could give them the boost they needed all along. The whole time she could not shake the feeling that there was more to this and it terrified her. She was deep in thought when her phone rang.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi Phoebe is Elise," her new boss said at the other end.

"Oh hi, I still have a job right?" Phoebe asks.

"Of course Phoebe I just wanted to confirm your start date."

"The 25th right?" Phoebe replied.

"That's it, see you then," Elise said and hanged up.

Phoebe was excited about her new job and was looking forward to finely having money of her own. She finished up her homework and then started to do some research on the net for spells. Piper walked past her dressed and looked like she was ready to go out.

"Hay how do you feel?" Phoebe asks after closing the lid to her laptop.

"Good, no crazy voices," Piper replied as she grabbed her keys.

"Where are you going?"

"Grocery shopping, we are out of food. You know having four people who eat is getting expensive," Piper replied.

"Well soon I will be able to help," Phoebe said and smiled.

"That will be nice," Piper said and was about to head out the door.

"Piper maybe you should wait until we find a way to fix your little problem," Phoebe said as she followed her.

"Phoebe that might take a while and unless you want to eat out for the rest to the week, I need to get food," Piper said and continued to leave.

Piper was at the grocery store and was looking at Tomato sauce. She usually made her own from scratch but after the events in the last two days, she decided to buy premade. She was looking at the label when the text started to change. Words were moving around to make a new sentence. 'Poison' was now on it and she put it back quickly as the floor changed to a weird moving pattern. She begins to breathe unsteadily as she backed away from the cart. Other people who were in the isles started to look at her and their faces would change in flashes. One woman's face changed into a Sieber for only a moment and then went back to normal.

"Oh god," Piper whispered as a demon shimmered in close to the shelves. She instinctively put her hands up to freeze him but only the other people froze as he formed a fireball. She put her hand to her stomach while backing up and knocking over a display. Two more demons shimmered in and she focused her attention on them. She flicked her wrist and they blew up along with the jars of tomato juice. Red sauce splattered outward and all over the floor as the people that were once frozen in the isle, came back to life. They looked at themselves and Piper who had her hands still out. They were covered in red sauce as Piper blasted another demon that shimmered in. The other people panic and ran for it as the shelves were being exploded close to them. As the panic people were starting to run out the door, elders orbed in and opened their hands to blow a golden powder in their face. All the people stopped and stared blankly as Oden went to Piper who was blasting more demons.

"Piper," Oden said softly and when she turned her wide eyes and shaking hands were ready to fire. "Piper stop there is nothing there," he said as she looked at him confused.

"Your part of the plot," she said and was about to fire, so he grabbed her and orbed away.

To be continued…


	4. Worst fear

Chapter 4

Worst fear

Piper was once again in the half way between elder land and heaven as she backed away from oden. Her mind now clear the memory came rushing back.

"Did I hurt anyone?" Piper asks as she recalled blasting away.

"No but you did expose us Piper and we had to take extreme measures," Oden replied.

"I – I thought they were demons," Piper said while leaning against the soft wall.

"Piper we need to see if this is a spell or something else is going on," Oden said as more elders orbed in. Piper was cut off from her family as she faced men and women in gold robes. She never liked them and now she felt like she was being surrounded by them.

"It is a spell dammit," Piper said as they gave her looks of pity from what she could tell. They put out their hands and white light came and she could feel a small amount of electricity run through her body as she had to defer her eyes. Once it was done the elders talked amongst them self's in a language she could not understand, which pissed her off even more.

"Hay clickers I am right here," Piper spat out.

"Sorry Piper we are not used to not having witches up here. We believe it is not a spell, Piper you need to seek help," Oden said as he walked over to her.

"What?"

"Your ill," he said and then cleared his throat as Leo orbed in.

"What happened here?" he asks while going over to Piper.

"They think I am insane," Piper replied fuming.

"It's a spell," Leo said while standing next to her.

"We checked Leo and we can see that she is ill. Do you know why we brought her here?" Oden asks.

"Yes she used her powers in public but -," Leo started to reply.

"We had to wipe the memory of over 30 people," Gideon cut him off.

"This is ridiculous, it's the source are you guys blind?" Piper asks.

"The potion it worked when she got back," Leo said.

"No Leo this place can heal for a short time but the illness comes back after leaving, so it appeared that the potion was working," Oden said.

"You're wrong, Leo take me home," Piper said as she put her arms around his waist and deferred her eyes away from the elders. He put his arms around her and looked back at Gideon.

"Get her help Leo," Gideon said as Leo orbed away.

Time always moved faster up there then in the real world and by the time Piper and Leo orbed back, it was evening. Prue was in the living room checking her phone for any message from Piper as Phoebe was talking to Paige.

"Where have you been?" Prue asks as they orbed in.

"Are you kidding me, its almost 9 o'clock," Piper replied while looking at the grandfather clock as Phoebe and Paige came in.

"Piper we were worried sick where have you been?" Phoebe asks.

"Being held captive by his bosses who get this think I am mental," Piper replied and headed to the kitchen.

"What?" Phoebe asks while following her.

"Piper please just calm down," Leo said as his voice shook a bit.

"I don't understand," Paige said while going with them.

"We really need to find a way to kill the dam source so can slap it back into their faces," Piper said as she started dinner.

"Ok Piper stop and calm down. Tell us what happened," Prue said and took the spatula out of her hand.

"I think we should make a doctor's appointment," Leo said and Piper looked at him like he was the enemy.

"Of course you would believe them, because god forbid they ever be wrong," Piper harshly said and Leo did his best to not show his frustration.

"Nope because there is nothing wrong with me," Piper said and stormed out of the room going up to her bedroom.

The rest stood there not sure what to do or think. Leo told them about Piper using her powers in public and they all had horrified looks on their faces.

"What do we do?" Paige asks.

"If she is not willing to get checked out then I don't know," Phoebe replied.

"I believe Piper, I still think this is a spell," Prue said as Phoebe put her hands in her back pocket.

"Prue what if it is an infection, then this could hurt her. It could be something else and if we don't get it taken care of it could do more damage," Phoebe said.

"I will talk to her," Leo said and left the room.

"So we knock her out and drag her to the doctor, yeah that's going to work," Prue said as she put the utensils away that Piper took out.

"While don't we just give her some time to think about it, I know what its like to be pressured into help and it sucks," Paige said.

"Yeah but it did help you," Phoebe added.

"It still sucks," Paige said.

Upstairs Piper was sitting on the bed while her mind raced. She was playing out what she saw in her head as she tried to calm herself. "Nonsense its all nonsense," she said to herself as Leo came in.

"Piper are you ok?" he asks and sat next to her.

"Leo how could they even think that. I mean its not like the source has not played games before," she said.

"I know baby but what if it is something else. Phoebe said it could be an infection," he said and put his hand on her leg. He could feel it shake so he squeezed it.

"So now I am like Arnold, its not a tumor," Piper said trying to do the best impression of Arnold Schwarzenegger as she could but Leo did not get the joke.

"Pleas for me just make the appointment," he said and she let out a deep sigh.

"Fine if it will get all of you off my back then I will," Piper said and got up.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"To take a shower unless you want to take out all the razors just in case I go nuts," Piper replied as Leo put his hands on his hips. "Sorry I'm just pissed," she said noticing that her Sarcasm was not appreciated at the moment.

"I know but I'm sure its nothing that we can't handle," he said as she walked into the bathroom. Leo stood for a moment as the thought of her being ill made him almost panic.

Leo was called away that night as Piper slept uneasy. She tossed and turned as Prue would check on her throughout the night. Sometimes the sheets were tossed off and Prue would cover her back up. Piper's dream was keeping her from that sleep as she would start off in a white room with a window that had grime on it. The old paint was peeling off and the floor was cracked. She would look around and could see a twin bed against the wall with white sheets that were sweat stained. The fluorescent lights flicked above her head that played havoc with her vision. She would hear a door behind her close and lock. She turned and ran for it and reached out to grab the door knob. It was locked and the small window in the door had faces in it that were fading away. Her sisters were moving further away until she could no longer see them.

"Wait don't leave me!" Piper yelled as she pulled and twist the door knob. When it did not open she pounded frantically. She shot up into a sitting position in her bed and was coming to the realization that it was a dream. She put her hand to her chest while using the other to run her hand though her wet hair. She was sweating and breathing heavily as Paige came in.

"You ok?" Paige asks.

"Yeah just a bad dream," Piper replied as her baby sister sat next to her.

"I can go with you if you like?" Paige asks referring to the appointment.

"No its ok, I need to make it yet anyway," Piper replied.

"Ok but if you need me too, I can," Paige said and got up to leave the room.

"Paige thanks," Piper said as Paige smiled and shut the door. Piper sat up for a moment as she tried to get the dream out of her head. She looked over at the clock and it was only 3 am. Leo was still gone so she grabbed the potion from the night stand and drank it. She was determined to proof them wrong and tried to fall back to sleep after taking a sleeping pill.

The next day Piper was first up as she could not sleep that well even with the pill. Prue was up as well because she had an early shoot. Phoebe was still asleep as Paige was in the bathroom.

"Hay how did you sleep?" Prue ask.

"Not like a baby," Piper replied and went for the coffee.

"Here," Prue said and handed the phone to her.

"What's this for?"

"For making a call, like a doctor's appointment," Prue replied.

"Prue I just got up and beside how am I even going to talk to him. Oh I see demons and blow them up. You might as well pack my stuff now," Piper said.

"Honey just talk about the voices and try to keep demons out of it," Prue said but understood the dilemma.

"Let me wake up and I will call once I even know how to handle this."

"Piper I know you and you will put it off," Prue said as Paige came in.

"I hate mornings," Paige said and went for the coffee.

"I need to go Paige make sure she makes the appointment," Prue said and kissed Piper on the cheek before leaving.

"Ok," Paige said but felt awkward about it.

Piper looked at the phone as Paige got breakfast.

"Does Leo know any doctors that know about magic?" Paige asks.

"I don't know but I need to get dressed," Piper replied and got up but Paige picked up the phone and went after her.

"Piper you need to do this," Paige said while holding out for her. Piper bit her lower lip a little and took it but went upstairs as Phoebe walked past her.

"Hay," Phoebe said but Piper was moving quickly to have any kind conversation.

"Prue went to work," Paige said.

"Did Piper call yet?" Phoebe asks while walking past her.

"I gave her the phone but I don't think she will," Paige replied while going with her into the kitchen.

"Us hallwes dam our stubbornness," Phoebe said while getting some coffee. "Did you stay the night?"

"Yeah I just slept on the couch," Paige replied.

"That had to be comfortable," Phoebe said.

"Reminds me of my college days," Paige said and Phoebe stared into space for a moment. "Oh not you too."

"No Paige but I just reminds something. I went to fixed Piper in college once and her doom was a mess."

"Whose wasn't."

"Not hers it was usually kept but she looked like she did not sleep for days. When I asks her about it she just said she was studding but I could tell she was not telling me the truth," Phoebe said and put her coffee down.

"It was college but I thought she lived with Prue?"

"Yeah she moved in after her first year with her, I wonder if it started then but stopped for some reason," Phoebe replied.

"It can go dormant for a time from what I recall from training but do you still think she is ill?" Paige asks but kept her voice down in case Piper was coming down.

"I don't know Paige and god I hope not. I did some research last night and it scared me a lot," Phoebe replied.

"The meds are pretty good now and most live very productive lives," Paige said.

"And have a 40 to 50% suicide rate," Phoebe whispers as they could hear Piper coming down the steps. They went quite as she walked in.

"Ok if you're talking about me then don't stop when I come in because that does not help," Piper said as she could tell by the looks that they were.

"Did you make that call?" Phoebe asks.

"I will but the club called and my manger said the bad that were going to play tonight canceled so I need to find a replacement," Piper replied as she empties her cup.

"Piper the phone dined ring," Paige said.

"It was my cell," Piper said and grabbed her car keys.

They said nothing as Piper left and Phoebe knew all too well that she was stalling.

"She want make it," Phoebe said and sat down.

"Maybe she is ok now it could have just been stress," Paige said.

"Could be."

"Oh did Cole find anything out?" Paige asks.

"Nope he said that there is no mention of a spell being put on one of us," Phoebe replied.

"I will check on her later doing my lunch," Paige said and Phoebe smiled as she got up to get dressed.

"Thanks Paige."

Piper was sitting at her desk looking at her cell phone with her doctor's number ready to dial. She lied about the band but she needed to get out of the house as her sister worry was getting on her nerves. She started biting her kneels as she remembered an incident in college that never told anyone. It was finals week and she was busting her butt to get ready but at some point she lost track of time and removed some odd things that happened. The voices the images the need to put it all together. Phoebe snapped her out of it and helped her clean the doom. She told her she was study and did not have time to clean or sleep, but Phoebe was good at picking up on her lies and she also worried she would find out the truth. She was lost in thought when Paige orbed in.

"Hay sis," Paige said and Piper still was in thought. "Piper."

"Oh hay when did you get here?"

"Just now I orbed," Paige said as Pipe was looking at the door for her office that was still closed.

"Oh."

"So did you make it?"

"No not yet, I am still looking for a band," Piper replied and grabbed her cell phone to turn it off.

"Piper they will just keep nagging you," Paige said as she leaned in slightly and gave a nodd. "So would you rather have two worrywarts sisters or one that makes good jokes on the way?" she asks and Piper smiled.

"One that makes jokes," Piper replied and after taking a deep breath dial the number. Paige gave her some privacy and walked over to the poster for a band. She could still hear most of the conversation but she did not want to hover over her shoulder.

"4:30 today, that's soon," Piper said as Paige looked over at her and nodded. "Ok I will be there," she said and put down her cell phone.

"See it wasn't worse than a root canal," Paige said.

"Don't say that yet," Piper said and looked at her clock on her table. It was almost 4 and she could already feel the anxiety building in her.

"I will go with, that way I can be there when we call the nosy Rosie Elders and tell them to kiss off," Paige said and grabbed Piper's purse.

"Trust me Paige you don't want them mad at you," Piper said and took her purse from her. While Piper was going to the bathroom Paige texted Prue and Phoebe about the appointment and they said they would be there. She put her phone away as Piper came in.

"Ready?" Paige asks.

"No but do I have a choice. You know this is ridiculous right?" Piper replied as they went out to the car.

"Absolutely," Paige replied but she tried desperately to hide her concern that maybe there was something going on non-magical.

To be continued...


	5. Mad made madness

Chapter 5

Mad made madness

Prue looked at the text from Paige as she was finishing up her photo shoot. Her phone rang and it was Phoebe on the other end.

"Did you get it?" Prue asks.

"Yeah I am leaving class now, could you pick me up?" she asks.

"Sure I was just finishing up," Prue replied and hung up the phone as she put her equipment away and headed for the car. It was late afternoon so traffic was going to be a bitch and hoped she would get there in time for Piper's appointment. She started her car and squeeze the steering wheel, "Please be ok," she said and put it in drive. She has seen a lot of things in her life but when it came to things she could not control she felt helpless. When Piper was sick with the Arroyo fever she was terrified and now it was happening again but this time something that would leave her body intact but slowly destroy her mind. She was going much faster than usual and tried to weave in and out of traffic as she came up to the college where her sister was waiting for her. Phoebe got in and buckled her seat-belt.

"Your late," Phoebe said while looking at the phone. It was almost 4:30 and they wanted to be there for support.

"I know Pheebes but traffic is really bad right now, maybe you should text Paige and tell her we will be late," Prue said and Phoebe started texting.

Piper was in the waiting room in the doctor's office as Paige's phone buzzed.

"If it's them, tell them to just stay home because this will not take long," Piper said as Paige was reading the text.

"Too late they are on their way but traffic is bad," Paige said and after typing out her message, she put the phone away.

"Piper halliwell?" the nurse asks and Piper stood up as Paige put down the magazine she was reading.

"If he puts on a glove and snaps it I'm leaving the room," Paige whispered and Piper giggled a bit.

The nurse took them to his office and he was sitting at his desk. Because this was more of a consultation then an actual exam, he did not need to be in one of those little rooms.

"Hi Piper and this is?" he asks.

"Paige Matthews, her half sister," Paige replied as they sat down.

"Nice to meat you, so Piper what brings you in?" Dr. Williamson asked.

"Um this is going to sound weird and I'm sure it's nothing but I am hearing things," Piper replied as she played with her hands on her lap. He tilted his head slightly as he was not sure what she was referring to.

"Like ringing in the ears?" he asks.

"No that just means someone's talking about you," Paige interjected and both her and Piper press their lips together trying to hold a laugh.

"Oh," he said and smiled at the joke.

"No unfortunately, voices and I see things sometimes that aren't there," Piper replied and kept her eyes on him looking for any signs of worry or concern. He leaned back in his chair as he has been taking care of her for the last six years.

"When did this happen?" he asks.

"A few days ago," Piper replied.

"Have you had any injuries, like hitting your head?" he asks.

"No and I'm sure it's nothing, just stress or very active imagination," Piper replied awkwardly.

He leaned in and put his elbows on the table while intertwining his fingers. "Is there any history of mental illness in your family?" he asks.

"No why?" Piper asks.

"Because what you're describing sounds like schizophrenia," he said and Piper rolled her neck as she gave a disbelieving smile. "I need to set you up for a scan."

"There's no reason it's not that," Piper said as Paige's phone vibrated again.

"Do you need to get that?" he asks.

"No," she replied.

"Are you sure it could be a emergency," Piper asks and hoped for once there was a demon attack and they had to leave.

"No its fine," Paige replied and raised her eyebrows at her sister knowing exactly what she was trying to do.

"We have a MRI here, let me just check to see if it's available," he said.

"You have one here?" Piper asks as she always believed those were in major hospitals.

"Yeah its new, it saves time on getting results and we are in a partnership with San Francisco Memorial Hospital," he replied.

"Oh goody," Piper said as he left the room. "Will you check your messages," she said.

Paige pulled out her phone and read the text. "They're stuck in traffic so it's not an emergency, nice try though," Paige said and sent a text back with what was going on.

Phoebe looked at her phone has they were at a dead stop on the freeway. Prue had the window down as she kept tapping her foot on the floorboard. "Come on," she said.

"They're setting up a scan and they have one there," Phoebe said.

"Well that's good at least we can find out quicker," Prue said.

"We should call Leo he can orb us there," Phoebe suggested.

"I tried calling him before I came to pick you up, he was with the charge and said he could not be there," Prue said.

"You know you think the elders would understand that it is his wife," Phoebe said annoyed.

"Yeah you would think," Prue said sharing the same annoyance.

"At least Paige is with her," Phoebe said as she looked out her window.

Dr. Williamson came back in and stayed standing.

"Ok Piper we can get you in, so just follow me and we will get you ready," he said but Piper remained seated.

"Its okay honey I will be right here," Paige said noticing her sisters trepidation.

After a few moments Piper stood and followed Dr. Williamson to another room that had a MRI machine and a technician waiting. "There was a specialist here already, she can look at the scan once we are complete," he said and Piper was handed some hospital attire to put on.

"Well this is all wrapped up in a nice little package," Piper said through her teeth.

"I'm sorry?" he asks and Piper just smiled as she went behind the curtain to change. "Paige I will need you to come with me," he said.

"Why?"

"No one else can be in the room besides the technician and the patient," he replied and Paige did not want to leave Piper alone. She hesitantly followed Dr. Williamson into another small room and set down as she looked at all the computer monitors while the specialist came in.

"Hay Ted," she said and Dr. Williamson shook her hand.

"Hi Sabrina thanks for coming," he said as Piper came out from behind the curtain and the technician gave her instructions on how to get on and that she should remain perfectly still during the scan. "This is Paige her sister," he said and Paige stood up to greet her.

"Hi," Sabrina said as Piper was moved into the machine. Sabrina said down at the consul as the room dimmed to make it easier to see the screens. Paige stared in both amazement and worry as the machine rotated and images began to appear. Sabrina was using a special pen on the screen too highlighted certain areas.

"What kind of symptoms is she having?" Sabrina asked.

"Hearing voices and hallucinations," Dr. Williamson replied.

"How long?" she asks.

"It just started a few days ago," he replied and Sabrina turned away from the screens and looked at Paige.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" she asks.

"No," Paige replied defiantly.

"Um we need to discuss her prognosis and we can't do that in front of you without breaking the patient confidentiality law," Sabrina said as she was trying to be sympathetic.

"No I am not leaving," Paige said and straightened her posture in her chair.

"Hold on," Dr. Williamson said and went to speak into a intercom system. The technician in the other room nodded to them and then went over to Piper. From what she could tell he was asking permission if Paige could overhear what the doctors were talking about. After a few moments the technician gave a nod of approval. "Ok we have Piper's permission so its ok," he said.

"I know this is just a initial scan, but from what I can tell she has positive schizophrenia," Sabrina said.

Paige closed her eyes tight as she fought back tears.

"Thank you Sabrina," he said and she got up to leave.

"You should start her on medication immediately," Sabrina said and put her hand on Paige's shoulder before leaving.

In the other room that technician helped Piper get up and then she got dressed as Paige just sat there in disbelief.

"Paige I will talk to Piper in my office," he said and helped her stand as she was in a daze of some sort

After a few agonizing moments Piper came into his office and sat down.

"So just some antibiotics?" Piper asks as she looked over at her baby sister who was avoiding eye contact at the moment. Paige then moved her hand onto hers and squeezed. Piper knew something was terribly wrong and she squeezed back.

"Piper I am so sorry but your scan showed that you have positive schizophrenia," he said and she just stared at him.

"I can't believe this," Piper said and got up to leave the room. Paige immediately tried to stop her as Dr. Williamson stood up as well.

"Piper wait," Paige said.

"No Paige and I can't believe your falling for this, we know what is causing it," Piper said and continued towards the exit as other patients sat in the waiting room.

"Piper keep it down," Paige whispered afraid that her sister was about to spill the beans on their little secret.

"How the hell did they get to him," Piper said and Paige looked around as all eyes were now on them.

"Maybe we should talk outside," Paige said as Dr. Williamson came up the her.

"She could be having an episode," he whispered.

"Oh she is having something," Paige whispered back and then followed Piper out the door.

Piper was pacing as she rummaged through her purse for her keys." I can't believe they got to my damn Dr.," she said as Paige came up to her.

"Honey calm down you don't know that," Paige said.

"Where the hell are my keys?' Piper asks as Prue and Phoebe pulled up.

"I don't think you should drive right now," Paige suggested.

"Why because I'm crazy, am I not allowed to drive," Piper said harshly as her body shook.

"Hay sorry were late, we were stuck in traffic," Prue said but could tell something was very off.

"They got to him I don't know how but they did," Piper said and try to open her car door but it was locked. "Dammit!" she yelled and turned around and leaned her back on the door and begin to slide down it.

"What is she talking about?" Phoebe asks while kneeling down next to her.

"The said she has positive schizophrenia," Paige replied and everyone went silent as Piper put her hands to her face.

"We will get another opinion," Prue said as she knelt down in front of Piper.

"They will just get to him too, don't you see its all part of the plot," Piper cried out and now no one knew if she was having an episode are talking about the source.

"let's just get home and discuss it there ok," Phoebe said as people whom come in for their appointment were looking at them.

"Fine," Piper said and Paige found her keys and unlock the door but Prue stopped Piper from getting into the driver seat as she was way too upset to navigate traffic at the moment.

"Phoebe could you drive Piper home?" Prue asks and Piper got in the back seat.

"Ok I will see you soon," Phoebe replied as Paige wanted to be with Piper but did not want Prue to be alone as well.

"Paige go with them," Prue said and took that decision out of her hands and she was grateful. Paige nodded and got in next to Piper.

To be continued...


	6. Denial

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews and I a doing as much research as I can on this illness. The point of this story is not to make light of it but instead show the struggles that patients and families go through.

Chapter 6

Denial

The trip home was mostly silent as Piper did her best not to break down and everyone else in the car was either in shock or was not sure how to handle the situation. Life outside the window was moving in a blur while Piper was fidgeting with her purse and refused to look at anyone.

"We will get a second opinion Piper don't worry," Phoebe broke the silence but Piper did not reply.

"Yeah and they can't just diagnose it that way, it takes a lot more test," Paige added and put her hand on Piper's leg.

Prue was first to get home and the moment she walked in she was greeted by a very concerned Leo.

"Well what happened?" he asks.

"Leo are you sure the elders can't do anything?" she asks.

"Prue just tell me what happened."

"They did a scan and said she had positive schizophrenia," Prue replied and Leo's lower lip quiver.

"What?"

"They will be home soon and I think she's in denial, but Leo considering who we are could they have gotten to her doctors and Alter the test somehow?" Prue asks as she could hear a car pull up.

"I don't know its possible but if not she will need help," Leo replied as the front door opened and the others came in. "Piper I'm sorry I wasn't there, but I am here now," he said and went to hug her. She walked past him saying nothing and headed upstairs.

"I think she's a denial or maybe having an episode," Phoebe said as she saw the hurt in Leo's face.

Paige's phone rang and she went to another room to answer it as the others went to the kitchen.

"Guys her Dr. wants to speak with us," Paige said as she entered the room.

"Now?" Prue asks.

"Yeah now," Paige replied.

"Leo can you stay here with her while we go?" Phoebe asks.

"Absolutely," he replied and considering traffic Paige decided to orb them back to the doctor's office.

Once they were gone Leo stood at the bottom of the staircase and he calmed himself before going up. He remembered being alive in the 20s and 30s and how mentally ill patients were treated. His hands shook while he placed them on the banister as he ascended the staircase. Once he was up he stood by the door for a moment and placed his ear against it. He did not know if she was in a psychotic episode or just a state of denial, so he took in a deep breath and opened the door slowly. "Piper," he said softly and she was sitting on the bed with her legs folded and shaking her head back and forth.

"I don't understand why everyone believes I'm ill," Piper said while staring straight ahead. Leo sat down next to her and pulled her into a embrace. She buried her head into his chest and began to cry.

"Sweetie we will do everything we can to get read of this, whether it's magical or not," Leo said but his insides wanted to scream out. He was angry at the elders for not healing her and furious that this could happen to someone who has helped and saved so many people.

The sisters arrived at the office as the doctor and someone else was waiting for them. The nurse showed them to the room they were in and sat down not sure what to expect.

"Thank you for coming, Piper left so quick I did not have time to go over anything with her. This is Dr. MacLean and he is a psychologist who specializes in mental illness disorders.

"Should Piper be here?" Prue asks.

"Actually I'd rather talk to the family first. The initial scan is only the first part of diagnosis and is not definitive," Dr. MacLean replied.

"So it's possible she's not ill?" Paige asks.

"Not necessarily considering her symptoms that she talked about and the scan, I would feel confident in saying that there is something going on," he replied.

"So what do we do now?" Phoebe asks.

"It takes over six months of observation to diagnose someone with this disease," he replied and pulled out a thick manila folder from his briefcase," this is what we give the family to someone with this disorder, it has tips as well as support groups in your area. It also talks about how to handle a psychotic episode in your role in her long-term care."

"What do you mean six months and what you mean observation?" Prue asks while she was already beginning to panic.

"I would prefer for her to be hospitalized during that time but if that is not possible then most of it can be done at home and regular visits to the psychologist," he replied and could see the fear in the sister faces with the mention of hospitalization. "Normally if I feel the family is not going to be supportive then I would suggest hospitalization, but considering from what your doctor has explained you guys are very close."

"Were not putting her away," Prue said strongly.

"I understand so we will do the other option. I would start getting the social services to see if she can find a case manager who could help her deal with everyday tasks and help with setting goals."

"Wait, I am a social worker I could be her case manager," Paige said but then wish she did not as that was a huge responsibility.

"Have you been trained in dealing with mental illness patients?" Dr. MacLean asked.

"Um a little, I just had some," Paige replied.

"I would ask for the full training but I do think it is a good idea, she would feel more comfortable with someone she knows to be her case manager instead of someone she does not," he said as Phoebe began to open the folder.

"It's overwhelming at first not just for the patient but also the family. Piper will become withdrawn from society and even her family. That's why it's important to make sure she stays on a daily routine and goal setting is essential. Stress is the worst for this disease so try to keep it out of her life. Don't discuss any stressful issues in front of her especially within the first few months as she comes to terms with her illness," he said.

"She owns her own business it's okay for her to keep that right?" Phoebe asks as the stress part was very unnerving considering their other activity.

"Yes as long as it doesn't become overwhelming with stress and is actually a good thing as it will keep her active," he replied and pulled out a pamphlet. "I need to go over some do's and don'ts with you as at any moment she could have a psychotic episode especially because she's not on medication yet," he said and gave one to each of them. It was titled 10 tips for handling a schizophrenic crisis.

"Remember that you cannot reason with acute psychosis. Remember that the person may be terrified by his/her own feelings of loss of control. Do not express irritation or anger. Do not shout. Do not use sarcasm as a weapon. Decrease distractions (turn off the TV, radio, fluorescent lights that hum, etc.). Ask any casual visitors to leave—the fewer people the better. Avoid direct continuous eye contact. Avoid touching the person. Sit down and ask the person to sit down also, do not stand over the person. I know these are a lot to remember and that's why I gave you the pamphlet. I would not let her see it especially at first it can be terrifying to say the least," he said as the sisters looked at the pamphlet and were already feeling the pressure.

"We will need to run some blood test as well," Dr. Williamson said as Phoebe was on the verge of hyperventilating. Prue put her hand on Phoebe's back and made a circular motion in attempts to calm her sister as she to was feeling the sting of this.

"Keeping a positive outlook is much easier when you have others you can turn to for support. Like your loved one with schizophrenia, you too need help, encouragement, and understanding. When you feel supported and cared for, you, in turn, will be better able to support and care for your loved one," Dr. MacLean said.

"Join a support group, Make time for yourself, Look after your health, Cultivate other relationships," Dr. Williamson added.

"I wrote a prescription for some medication that will help with the psychotic episodes but until we can do a further diagnosis I can't give her any more. It's basically a drug cocktail and it may take time to get the perfect dosage and type that will dramatically reduce symptoms," Dr. MacLean said.

"What if she does not want help?" Prue asks knowing her sister's reluctance.

"Unfortunately there's not anything you can do, we can't force her into the hospital unless she hurts herself or someone else and I don't want to force someone in, I'd rather come on her own," he replied.

"One last thing for now, you will need a Emergency plan. It's important for the family members of people with schizophrenia to prepare for such crisis situations. Having an emergency plan ready for an acute psychotic episode will help you handle the crisis safely and quickly. A good emergency plan for a family member with schizophrenia includes: A list of emergency contact information for your loved one's doctor, therapists, and the police. The address and phone number of the hospital you will go to in case of emergency for psychiatric admission. Friends or relatives who will take care of other children or dependents while you deal with the crisis. Please take a deep breath and relax I know this all sounds very bad and too much to deal with, but most schizophrenia patients if taking the medication can live full and fulfilling lives. Yes she will stumble on occasion but how she gets up and recovers will depend greatly on the supporter of her family and her own strength," Dr. Williamson said.

"Here is my card, the first step is to make an appointment so I can begin the process of testing and therapy," Dr. MacLean said while handing his card to Prue.

They continued to talk but for the sisters all they could think about was Piper and how they were going to deal with the constant demon attacks and other magical interferences. The other question that the source alter the test and is he interfering or is it a spell? If the were wrong and she was truly ill, it could cause damage and make it worse but if they were right and they gave her the medication could that cause damage. The doctor went over the many side effects that drugs induced, but what were the options, being in a constant psychotic episode or feel depressed and lethargic are have nervous twitches. Of course there were drugs to handle the side effects of the others and it seems like a continuous horrifying circle. They were in the doctor's office for over two hours but it seemed like only 10 minutes as they got up to leave.

Paige was thankful that she orbed as none of them were truly capable of driving at the moment. Once they arrived home it was late evening and lights were off and the house. Phoebe took the numerous documentation and found a place to hide it, as they did not want her to see it just yet. Prue went upstairs to check on Piper and she opened the door softly. Leo was still holding her as she drifted to sleep but her eyes clenched tight as she had a death grip on his shirt. He was also asleep while his arm was around her. She shut the door quietly to not wake them and went right for the attic. She was determined to find a solution as Phoebe came into the room with Cole beside her.

"Piper asleep?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah with Leo," Prue replied while turning the pages.

"Paige went to get her medication," Phoebe said and walked over to her as Cole kept his distance from Prue. He knew that she did not like him and considering the stress right now he figured it was best not to add to it.

"She won't need it," Prue said.

"Honey if the elders say she is -."

"Phoebe he could have got to them," Prue cut her off.

"Prue I don't think he can, I just don't want to put her in more danger," Phoebe said and put her arm around her oldest sister.

"How can we protect her from demons and from herself?" Prue asks as tears began to stream out of her eyes.

"We will and she will get better," Phoebe said as she too was beginning to cry.

"She seems to be okay right now," Cole said.

"That's because she just got back from up there, once that wears off she will start having the episodes again," Prue said as she looked up from the book.

Paige orbed in carrying a small bag with Piper's medication in it. She could see her sisters on the verge of crying and she cleared her throat.

"Um I got the pills," Paige said and put the bag on the small table. "Here is a list of the side effects," she said and handed them a printout the pharmaceutical gave her. After they looked it over they all found places to sit and it was only then that they realized they have had nothing to eat all day.

"I will go get you guys something," Cole said as he could hear some stomachs grumbling.

"Thanks honey," Phoebe said and gave him a kiss before he shimmered out.

"Paige are you going to talk to your boss tomorrow about the training?" Prue asks.

"Yap," she replied but was already feeling extremely nervous that she may screw something up.

Leo came in and they could see the redness of his eyes and his shirt was slightly wet on one side, probably where Piper was crying. "I'm so sorry guys but they are calling me, she is still asleep," he said and avoided eye contact as he felt guilty about leaving.

"We got her honey," Phoebe said noticing her brother-in-law's pain.

The sisters made their way downstairs after checking on Piper. Prue put a blanket over her before leaving the room and meeting with the others downstairs. Cole returned with carryout and they all began to eat as their stomachs could no longer take being ignored.

Leo orbed up to a awaiting group of elders and he put his hands on his hips. "This better be good," he said through his teeth.

"Leo we need to talk," Oden said and motioned him to come over, "We know about Piper's diagnosis."

"That was just the initial scan that doesn't mean anything," Leo said while following him until he was now looking at three giant heads above him.

"We can see much further than the scans, Leo Piper is ill and unfortunately because of her powers we have to take drastic measures," Oden said and now Leo was terrified for his wife.

"Leo it is the council's decision to remove her powers and give one to Phoebe and one to Prue. She will also be blocked from the book as in a psychotic episode she could use a spell to expose magic or hurt herself," one of the heads said.

"You can't do that, it will leave her vulnerable. Magic is part of her," he said and could not believe the coldness in the councils faces.

"We are not punishing her, but we must think of the greater good and her protection as well as others. The stress of using her powers will make the disorder worse. Leo we know this will be hard times for you and the sisters, so we are reassigning your charges for the time being until we feel Piper is on track for treatment," another head said.

"How will she protect herself?" Leo asks while tears streamed down his face and he could no longer control his lips quivering.

"We will leave that up to you and the sisters to do," the other head replied.

"Go home and be with her, she will need all the support she can get," Oden said.

"What about potions will she still be able to make those?" he asks.

"No Leo, the only thing that will remain of her family dynasty is the power of three, if one of the sisters should be taken or incapacitated that power will still work," a head replied.

Leo stood wanting desperately to scream, lash out and could not understand how the most powerful things he's ever known could do nothing but take everything away from her. But doing so would be foolish and can get his wings clipped and then how would he protect her. He orbed away but did not go home, instead he found a secluded place and let his insides overflow. He picked up a fallen branch and began to strike it against the tree as hard as he could. He has never felt so much rage in his life and the once passive white lighter was now a madman as he continued his assault until there was nothing left of the branch. He slid down the tree he once assaulted as his heart was about to pound out of his chest and the sweat from his forehead stung his eyes.

The sisters finished up their dinner and began to look over one of the folders they received from the doctor. Inside were pamphlets and a DVD that was a simulation of someone in a psychotic episode. Although Prue and Phoebe knew all too well what it was like, Paige and Leo had no idea. Phoebe got up and was about to put the DVD in the player when a demon shimmered in.

"Phoebe look out!" Prue yelled and was about to use her telekinesis but instead of sending him backwards he exploded as Phoebe got out of the way. Prue looked at her hand as the others were not sure what was going on.

"What was that, because that looked a lot like Piper's power," Phoebe said.

"I – I don't know," Prue replied while keeping her eyes on her hand.

To be continued...


	7. Rude awakening

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Wiccawhitewitchsmalltowngu: Thanks for the review. Prue has Piper's exploding one while Phoebe was given her freeze. The elders believed that Piper may accidentally use one to hurt someone or expose magic. Sorry if there was confusion in the last chapter.

Guest: Thanks for the review. As for Piper get her powers back, I don't know yet and this may not have a happy ending or one we expect. I am kind of going by the seat of my pants at the moment.

Chapter 7

Rude awakening

The sisters were sitting in the living room as Piper slept upstairs and Leo explained what happened with the elders.

"They took her powers away, Leo they can't do that," Prue said.

"I already went down that road Prue," Leo said while standing next to the fireplace and looking at a picture of him and Piper together.

"She can't even look at the book?" Paige asks.

"That is insane," Prue said and then got hard looks from everyone," Sorry," she apologized for the use of the word.

"So I have her power to freeze and Prue has her other one?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah," Leo replied as he ran his hand over the wedding photo.

"This is not how I wanted an active power," Phoebe said as she got up from the couch. "Guys I need to sleep, can we talk about this in the morning, and we need to find a way to break this to Piper.

"You both will need to practice using them," Leo said and headed upstairs to be with Piper.

"Prue can I sleep with you tonight, I really don't want to go back to my apartment right now?" Paige asks and Prue smiled and put her arm around her.

"Sure," Prue said and they both went upstairs to bed.

It was the midnight hour and the house was still except for Piper and Leo's room. She was tossing and turning again as the reoccurring dream kept her from a restful night sleep. The room, the faces fading away, is left alone. She shot up and looked over to see Leo asleep. She looked over at the clock and it was almost 6 in the morning. She could not believe she slept for over 10 hours but yesterday events took more out of her then she thought. She slowly moved out of the bed as she did not want to wake Leo and after shutting the door to her bedroom, walked into the attic. She wanted to check the book while everyone was asleep as she still believed it was a spell. She picked it up and put it on her lap while sitting on the couch.

"I am not crazy," she whispered and tried to open it, but the top cover would not open. She turned it to its side and begins to look for something that was keeping it closed but could see nothing. "What the hell?" she said and continued to try to force it open. She could feel something was different even when she woke up, like something was missing or off. Then she felt her mind beginning to blur and her thoughts were no longer flowing smoothly but instead were racing.

"_They know_," a voice said and tried to shake it out by shaking her head.

"She is standing now," a voice said as she got up and put the book on the couch. Piper began to look around the room, looking for the making of the voices.

"_Worthless_."

"_Don't go to the window_."

"_They hate you, they know_."

"Stop," Piper said and put her hands over her ears in hopes to stop the voices.

"_You're so stupid_."

Piper's eyes were moving rapidly as she tried to get control and walked over to the window.

"_Don't do that_."

"_Walking to the window now_."

Some voices were whispers while others were loud and clear. It was a conversation between many and some were saying what she was doing.

"_You should jump_."

"_No get away from it, they will know_."

"Piper," a voice said but its tone and sound was familiar and when she turned away from the window she saw Paige standing by the door.

"_No don't let her in_."

"_Run past her_."

"_Don't stay where you are_."

"Honey are you ok?" Paige asks while she stood between the exit and Piper. It was on the pamphlet of what to do if someone was in an episode. She did not want to block it and make Piper feel like she was trapped but also did not want her to run away. "Its ok just sit down so we can talk," Paige said but stayed put waiting for Piper to make the first move.

Piper said nothing as she kept looking past Paige; she wanted to run but did not know why as she felt trapped in the room.

"The book I can't – I can't open it," Piper's voice was shaky as she pointed to the book on the couch.

"Ok we can talk about it but could we sit down?" Paige asks but again did not move from her spot as Phoebe came in hearing the commotion as her bedroom was close. She ran past Paige and right to Piper. "Phoebe don't," Paige said as calmly as she could but her voice betrayed her and the worry could be heard. Piper was now feeling overwhelmed by the amount of people in the attic.

"Piper its ok you're ok," Phoebe said as she was so focused on her other sister and did not hear Paige tell her to stop. All the do not's were forgotten as she was starting to panic because Piper was so close to the window.

"_Get out_."

"_No no no_."

"_The window get out the window_."

The voices were mixing with Phoebe's who was staring right into her eyes.

"Phoebe back away and give Piper some space," Paige said and Phoebe finely did hear her baby sister. She looked back at Piper who was pressed against the wall and terrified as her eyes were moving rapidly.

"Oh Piper I am so sorry, its ok look I will sit over here, do you want to sit next to me and talk?" Phoebe asks more calmly then before but her insides were a mess. Piper kept looking at the window as her chest moved in and out like she just ran a marathon. Phoebe sat down but was ready to jump up if needed.

The window began to change and now looked like a liquid metal and even flowed like water. She walked over to it and stretched out her hand as Phoebe got to her feet. Paige put her hand on Phoebe's shoulder to stop her from tackling Piper to the ground.

"Don't," Paige whispered and slowly walked over to Piper. "What do you see?" she asks.

"_Don't tell her_."

"_Touching the window now_."

Piper looked sideways at Paige not wanting to make direct eye contact with her baby sister. "Its moving," she whispered as she ran her hand over it.

"Oh would you like to sit down?" Paige asks as she wanted to get Piper away from the window. Phoebe was starting to pace and then saw the pills still in the bag on the table. She pulled out the bottle and took out one pill. She then went to get a glass of water while Paige persuaded Piper to the couch. "There now Piper you know that you are having an episode so we need to give you your pill ok," Paige's voice was tender and soothing. Piper began to rock back and forth as the voices continued.

"_The pills are poison_."

"_You should take your meds_."

"_You're so worthless_."

Phoebe came back in with the water and stood over Piper while trying to give her the glass.

"Phoebe while don't you sit next to her," Paige said as her sister was once again braking one of the do not's.

"Oh sorry," Phoebe said and sat down next to Piper while Paige was on the other side. "Here you go honey," she said and held out the glass of water. Phoebe knew that Piper might not take the pills, so she mixed it in the water. Piper looked at the glass but the contents were not clear but instead filled with moving living things. She pushed it away so hard it flew out of Phoebe's hand and a crossed the room breaking the glass. The noise made the rest of the house wake up and Paige was now more concerned about Piper being overwhelm by people than before.

"_Hear that they are coming for you_."

Paige got up and went to the door as Prue and Leo came to it. "Guys I need you to stay out there. She is having an episode and I don't want her to be overwhelmed." Paige whispered.

"Did you give her a pill?" Prue whispered back.

"We are trying but please stay out here," Paige replied and went back to Piper who looked like a frightened child.

"I can't open it," Piper said while clinching her jaw.

"Once you take your pill we can find out why," Paige said and Phoebe could not believe how Paige was handling this. She was calm or a least her voice showed that, but when she looked at her baby sisters hands the truth was shown as they were shaking.

"_Take your meds_."

"_Find out why_."

"_Don't they are part of the plot_."

Paige got up and took another pill out of the bottle. Prue went and got another glass as Leo stood impatiently by the door. He just wanted to hold her, to comfort but that was a don't when she was in this state.

"Here," Paige said and put the pill in her hand as Phoebe got the water from Prue. Piper let the pill fall into her sweaty palm.

"_Take your meds find out why_."

Piper put the small pill in her mouth and then used the water that was clear to wash it down. They all let out a sing of relived but the pill would take time to work.

"Thank you Piper now lets just relax," Paige said and they all waited as Piper would mumble to herself and jump occasionally as something scared her. It was a long half hour but she did finely stop rocking and look at them. She knew what happened as the voices faded to nothing but her stomach was very upset do to the fact she did not eat in over 15 hours.

"I'm sorry," she whispers as she looked at Paige.

"Its ok Piper, its not your fault," Paige said and put her arm around her. Piper did not pull away as Prue and Leo came in.

"Baby," Leo said and put his hands on her legs while kneeling down in front of her. She looked at his green eyes that were filled with worry.

"I'm ok – I'm ok," she said and put her hands on his. She was still not herself as the memory of the hallucinations and voices were fresh.

They got her downstairs to get her something to eat. Piper felt numb as just a moment ago her mind was racing but now it was at almost a complete stop and everything seem to be in slow-motion. Her blinking even felt like it took a whole minute to complete. She had some toast that Prue made for her but that took much longer than usual. She was so tired and all she wanted to do was climb into bed and sleep. The others sat patiently as Piper finished up her food and drank the orange juice Leo got for her because her mouth was so dry. She still seemed out of it as she would not answer questions very quickly and sometime needed it to be replied.

"Why can't I open the book?" Piper asks as that thought was at the foremost of her mind right now.

"Um the elders think you should get better before you can do any magic, its just too much stress on you right now," Leo replied.

"Well then someone should tell the underworld because using my powers is a little stressful," Piper said with a snort.

"Piper they gave Prue and I your powers for now," Phoebe said and Piper bit the tip of her tong as she wanted to scream but kept it inside.

"I guess you don't need me for anything," Piper said and Leo put his hand on her back.

"That is not true Piper we will always need you," Leo said.

"I'm going to lie down," Piper said and got up to head upstairs.

"Ok we will talk when you get up," Prue said and hugged her before she went upstairs.

Once the room was clear and Leo went with Piper. The others took a moment to relax as it was tens with Piper in the room.

"Paige you were amazing, I completely screwed up," Phoebe said as she drank some juice.

"Trust me I was scared to death," Paige said.

"Well you hid it and that really helped Piper," Prue said and put the plate in the sink.

"For a moment I thought she was going to jump out the window," Phoebe said.

"Me too," Paige agreed.

"Guys I need to get to work, Paige talk to your boss today and please get Piper to set up an appointment with the other doctor," Prue said and went upstairs to get dressed.

"Ok Leo will you be home?" Paige asks.

"Yeah they gave me some time off to help with Piper," Leo replied.

"I'm going to contact these support groups," Phoebe said and took out some paper work from the folder.

Leo went upstairs and sat in the room as Piper slept. The meds knocked her out but her sleep was not peaceful as she tossed and turned periodically waking completely out of sorts. He would sooth her back to sleep. He had no idea what to expect and hoped her sisters or him could find a way to get this healed or fixed in some way. Piper was so outgoing and seeing her so lethargic it was killing him. There was so much they did not know about this illness and it seemed like it would never happen to them.

Phoebe was on her way to school as they tried to live their lives. One of the do nots was to quit jobs or stop doing what you enjoyed while helping a family member as it would create resentment. She hated leaving Piper when she was just starting to deal with this but she had finals and needed to get them done before she started her new job. She was drinking down an extra size coffee as she has not had a decent night sleep for over two days. She was at a red light when she looked out her window; there was a man probably in his 60s rolling up a sleeping bag on the sidewalk while talking to himself. She has seen him before and knew he was homeless but just drive past as she did feel for him, she was always on her way home to do a vanquish or save one of her sisters from the numerous demons that attacks. His clothing was stained and his appearance lack attention to hygiene. He was feeding some birds with bread crumbs as he sat against the wall. She was taken out of her staring when someone behind her beeped their horn to make their irritation audible at her lack of moving when the light went green.

"Ok," she said as she hated to be beeped at.

Paige arrived at work and went to her desk where a pile of paper work was waiting for her. She pressed her lips together as she looked at the monumental task of getting through them. She decided to ask her boss about the training before tackling the work load she had at the moment.

"Hay boss," she said as she walked into his office.

"Paige you're late," he said as he looked at the clock.

"I know sorry but we had a -."

"Family emergency," he said.

"Yeah," Paige replied as the excuse was even starting to sound lame to her.

"Its ok I know your still getting used to having sisters. So what's up?" he asks.

"Um I would like to get trained in being a case manager for someone with a mental illness," she replied and sat down.

"Wow Paige that is a huge responsibility and usually is left to more tenured people," he said.

"I know but I think I am ready," she said.

"Can I ask why?"

"Lets just say I need to help a friend," Paige replied as she did not want to tell him about Piper.

"If you think you are ready then I will schedule you for the training," he said and pulled out some paper work.

"How long do you think it would take?"

"I can probably get you in starting tomorrow. They are doing it differently now, you will intern at a hospital," he replied.

"Oh that's good more like hands on training," she said.

"Yeah and its also when most people realize they are in over their head. So be ready," he said and after filling out the paper work, handed it to her. "Take this to Langley Porter Psychiatric hospital and they will get you started," he said and she took the paper out of his hand.

Prue arrived at her photo shut location but her mind was somewhere else. She was fidgety with her camera as one of her coworkers nudged her.

"Where are you today?" she asks.

"Oh sorry just had a long night," Prue replied and got her stuff ready.

"Well snap out of it, this is a high profile one and we need everyone to be on top of their game today," her manager said as she walked away. Prue took in a deep breath and tried to get focused but all she could think about was the fact she should be home, either looking for some way to help Piper or a way to kill the source as she was still not completely convinced it was not him.

Leo awoke as he drifted to sleep. He looked over at the bed that was now empty and immediately went to look for his wife.

"Piper," he said and could hear someone downstairs. He ran down to see Piper putting on a light jacket with her hair pulled back into a pony tail. She was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with a gray hoody. "Piper where are you going?" he asks.

"The club I really let it slide and I have a lot to take care of before tonight," she replied while grabbing her purse.

"Um honey don't you think you should stay here and you need to make an appointment with the other doctor," he said while she was heading for the door. She stopped and turned around to face him.

"Leo I probably just had a nervous break down or something and sense I can't even open the dam book nor do anything magically at the moment, I will get back to my normal life. So I am not going to call anyone as there is nothing wrong with me," She said while putting her hands on her hips.

"Piper I know you're scared but ignoring this will not make it go away," he said and she rolled her eyes and turned around to get out the door. "Fine then I will go with you; I have some time off so we can spend more time together."

"Suit yourself," she said and walked out as he followed her.

"Hay can I drive?" he asks as they got to her jeep.

"Why am I not capable?" Piper asks while narrowing her expression at him.

"No I just don't get a lot of opportunity to drive," he replied as he was covering the fact that he was afraid if she had an episode she could have a accident.

"Leo you orb," Piper pointed out.

"I know," he said and gave his best puppy dog face he could.

"Fine here," she said and laughed a little at his pity look. She tossed him the keys and she got into the passenger side. "I need to make some calls anyway." She said as they pulled out.

The drive was mixed with Piper talking to her manager on the phone and her looking out the window. She felt like she could still sleep for hours and sometimes her speech was slow when she talked, like her mouth could not keep up with what she wanted to say, so the sentences were not complete. Leo kept his eye on her and one on the rode as he noticed the problem she was having with talking at times. Paige said that one of the side effects of the meds was speech problems and usually goes away in about two weeks after using it. Piper blew it off as being extremely tired as she put her phone away.

"I hope she got that because I sounded drunk, what is up with those pills?" Piper asks as they pulled up to the club.

"It's a side effect but should go away soon," he replied as he got out.

"Sure because that does not make someone sound nuts when they can't finished a dam sentence," Piper said and Leo could see a little of herself coming back.

They walked in and were greeted by the manager.

"Hi Piper I think your phone was having an issue because I don't think I understood what you wanted me to do," she asks.

"Yeah sorry about that, um did you get a new band?" Piper asks while walking to her office.

"Yes and they will be here tonight, their fairly new but have a great sound," she replied while walking behind her.

"Thanks," Piper said and went into her office as Leo walked in with her. The manager went back to getting things ready for tonight.

Piper sat down as Leo sat on the couch. She started with her paper work but felt Leo's eyes on her the whole time.

"Leo it does not help when you stare at me," Piper said while looking up at him.

"Sorry," he said and looked away.

"Honey you could get some inventory out of the back if your board," she suggested and he got up as he knew Piper hated when people looked over her shoulder.

"K," he said and left to do what she asks.

Once he was out she got up and closed the door. She needed to be alone as she has not been sense this started. She looked at the couch and the thought of just taking a nap was hard to fight. She made a putt of coffee to wake her up and keep her from sleeping the whole day away. Her mouth was dry and it seemed no matter how much water she drank it would not stop her throat from feeling like the Sierra desert.

Leo was done with his task that took over an hour and decided to check on Piper to see if she needed him to do anything else. He opened the door and Piper was at her desk but she was staring into space as she was not moving at all.

"Piper are you ok?" he asks and kneeled down in front of her. She did not respond and just continued to stare into nothing. "Piper," he said again but she did not move. He stood up and closed the door to her office as she seemed to be having another episode but this one was different, she was just staring. He wanted to shake her and maybe get her out of it, but that was something he was not supposed to do. He began to pace as Piper did not move at all, she did not even blink.

"What do I do?" he asks while running his hand through his short hair.

To be continued.


	8. Tension

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 8

Tension

Phoebe arrived at school and had to run to her class that she was late and just made the last 15 minuets. She sat down as her instructor was finishing up his lecture.

"Your late," one of her classmates whispered.

"What else is new," Phoebe whispered back. After the instructor was finished giving the assignment for the next day, Phoebe was getting ready to head to her next lecture. "Man I would really like to arrive on time for once." she said.

"What's the fun in that," her friend said.

"Hay do you know who that homeless guy is down the street from here?" Phoebe asks.

"I think he used to be a professor here years ago, but lost his marbles, why?"

"No reason just curious," Phoebe replied as she put her book away as her phone vibrated which was never a good sign. "Oh what now?" she said under her breath. She looked at the text and it was Leo saying she needed to come to the club. Due to the fact she had class and was not ready to miss another, she asks why. After Leo said it was Piper she figured she was having another episode. She decided instead of texting she would call to find out if it was something he could handle. She said goodbye to her friend and found a secluded place outside of class. "Leo what's going on?"

"Piper is just steering and she will not respond to anything," he said.

"Honey just give her time to come out of it and then make her take her pill," Phoebe said and could hear a audible sigh on the other end of the phone," Leo I really need to make it to my next class can you call Paige or Prue?"

"Their at work," he replied and she put the phone on her chest as she took in a deep breath.

"I will try to get there when I can," she said and hung up.

Leo put the phone down and sat on the couch as he tried to think of some way of getting her out of it. She was not moved in over an hour and he was starting to get really nervous. "Piper sweetie can you hear me?" he asks but she did not move. There was a knock at the door and at first he thought it was one of her sisters so he got up to answer it. "Phoebe?" he asks but once the door was open he saw it was not her.

"Hi Leo is Piper busy?" her manager asks.

"Um yes she is on the phone," Leo replied quickly and moved outside of the office shutting the door behind him.

"Oh could you tell her that we are out of gin," she said and then walked away.

"Sure," he said and went back in as Piper was looking around. "Piper?"

"What?" she asks and started rubbing her eyes as for some reason they were stinging. She went to stand and her back was stiff. "God I am getting old," she said and stretched.

"Are you ok?" he asks and went over to her.

"Yeah I am fine why?"

"I think you went catatonic," he replied and Piper just gave a snort.

"Right," she said and looked at her watch. She could tell some time has passed and could not recall why.

"Honey please let's go home and make that appointment," he said as Piper kept looking at her watch and even put it to her ear to make sure it was working. "Piper."

"I'm going to say this one more time, there is nothing wrong with me and if the only thing you're going to do while you're here is evaluate me, then go home," Piper said and left her office. Leo put his hands on his hips as she walked past him. He wanted to orb her and try to get her to realize that something was off but that would just make her angry and more distant. It was her fighting spirit that he fell in love with, but now he was becoming detrimental in getting her well.

Prue was looking over her phone as a text came in from Phoebe about Piper. She was in the middle of a photo shoot and was now stuck between a rock and a hard place. If she left now she would probably lose her job but on the other hand Piper was having a episode or something else.

"Prue you ready we are losing the light?" her coworker asked.

"Um yeah just give me a moment," Prue replied as her coworker tapped her wrist signifying for her to hurry up. Prue sent a note back saying she was indisposed at the moment and would get back to her soon. She put her phone away and continued the photo shoot while guilt swelled up inside her.

Meanwhile Paige was getting through her paperwork for the day as her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Paige its Phoebe Leo called me and said Piper was catatonic can you go check on her?" Phoebe asks.

"Oh god I wish I could, but Phoebe I have a lot of cases to get through today or people suffer if I don't," Paige replied.

"So does my grades," Phoebe said.

"I have lunch coming up in a few minutes, I will orb over there and check on her," Paige said.

"Thanks sweetie and I am sorry," Phoebe said and hung up. Paige knew that one of the symptoms was for someone to go catatonic for a period of time. Most of the time it was short but could last for hours. If she was her case manager she could leave without notice as it would be considered an emergency. But Piper was not in the system yet and she was not assigned to her, so she had to make judgment calls and balance work and family that seemed to be the norm for her now. She looked at the clock and it was almost time for her to go to lunch. Because of her workload she normally would have worked through lunch, but she needed to check on her sister.

Piper was rummaging through some of the shelves around the bar clearly looking for something.

"Where did I put that?" she asks.

"This?" her manager ask as she put her hand on the scissors Piper was looking for that was on the bar.

"If it was a snake it would have bit me," Piper replied and smiled a little as she took them.

"Did Leo tell you we were out of gin?" her manager ask.

"No but thanks I will order some," Piper replied as she looked at her husband as he seemed very uncomfortable. Piper hated the way he as acting, like she was glass or going to start stabbing people with the scissors. She had to find a way to get him out or to relax and give her some air. "Leo could you order some gin for me, the numbers in my office in the desk drawer?" she asks and he hesitated for a moment but then went to do what she asked. She took a deep breath and then immediately went back to looking for something. "Where the hell did I put it?"

"Here," her manager said again while pointing to the scissors as Piper put them back on the bar and forgot.

"Sorry I did not get enough sleep apparently," Piper said and picked them up again as her manager went back to stocking the bar. Piper could feel something was different as her thoughts seem to strain to flow. She was forgetting things as she could not remember why she wanted the scissors in the first place. Instead of looking like a complete fool, she decided to go to the storage room. Once she was in there she sat down on one of the boxes and hoped this was one of the side effects of the pill she took earlier. She ran her fingertips over her forehead as a headache was brewing. Every muscle in her body felt like they were shrinking as weakness was sitting and even thinking was a strain. She knew she had a lot to do today but could not find the motivation nor come up with a attack plan on completing them.

"I just need some sleep and get this pill out of my system," she said and got up but then immediately felt dizzy and sat back down hard almost missing the box. She gripped the sides of the cardboard as her mouth filled with saliva and had no choice but to spit out the excess. She could feel sweat beading up on her forehead as her hands shook along with the rest of her body. She refused to throw up in her own storage room as she would be the one to clean it up. She took in a deep long breaths into her nose and out through her mouth as she kept her eyes closed to avoid the room spinning. It took over 5 minutes for her to get control and once she felt well enough she stood slowly. This time she avoided the spinning sensation as now she was more tired than she was before," Ok these pills suck," she said and headed out to have Leo take her home. Paige came in through the front door and down the steps Just as Piper was about to talk to Leo.

"Hay sis," Paige said and walked over to her.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were at work?" Piper asks while grabbing her purse.

"I am but its lunch time so I thought I'd pay you a visit," Paige replied and see that Piper was a little pale and clammy. "You ok?"

"Fine I am fine, just tired and did Leo call you?" Piper asks as he came out of the office.

"No why?" Paige replied in half-truths as it was Phoebe who called her.

"Oh," Piper said.

"Hay Paige," Leo said and was thankful to see at least one of her sisters as Paige smiled at him and waved.

"Leo can you take me home, I need to take a nap," she whispered.

"Sure," he said and went to get the car.

"Sorry Paige but you can have your lunch here, it's on the house," Piper said as she started heading out.

"Thanks," Paige said but was a little irritated that apparently only she did not need to be there.

Later that evening when everyone was finally home from work or school, Piper was still laying down as Leo went into the kitchen as they were getting something to eat. He was slightly frustrated that everyone blew Piper off when she needed them.

"I can't believe you guys," Leo said.

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asks as she put her plate in the sink.

"Piper needed you and you guys just blew her off," Leo replied.

"Hay I went to check on her," Paige said as she did not like being accused of dropping the ball.

"Yeah during your lunch break," Leo said.

"Leo we all have jobs or school, if it was a demon attack or something you could not handle, we would have come," Prue jumped in as she did not like the accusation as well.

"Because in the past you guys have never just dumped things on her and went off to work or dates," Leo said as his frustration was growing and recalled all the times they left her alone to deal with things.

"That is not fair do you have any idea how many classes I have missed and test I have to retake to handle our charmed affairs," Phoebe said as she narrowed her expression at him.

"This is completely different we don't know what's causing it, what if it is a spell, you know how these things work, it will get worse," Leo said.

"And according to the elders -," Prue started to say.

"They could be wrong," Leo cut her off.

"Every moment I have that I have is free, I am trying to come up with a spell to kill the source, I don't know what else you want me to do?" Phoebe asks.

Leo sat down as he was more exhausted than taking care of his charges and Paige sat next to him.

"Leo I know your scared, so are we and if it was something that was putting her life in danger we would have been there in a heartbeat, you know that but we can't drop everything for something you can handle because you were with her, she wasn't alone," Paige said as she could see his body slumped in a slight defeat as arguing with the sisters was never a winning proposition for him.

"To be honest I have no idea what to do here, if it was a spell that is something we can fight but if its not then I – I don't know," Prue said as she tried to keep herself from losing it. The entire day she was so worried about Piper that it made it hard to concentrate at work. Everyone went silent for a moment as Piper walked in and immediately felt tension in the room as they all gave her a unconvincing smile.

"Oh god don't talk the crazy ladies in the room," Piper said as she walked over to the refrigerator and roughly opened it. She hated secrets and most of all hated when people talk behind her back.

"How are you feeling?" Prue asks ignoring Piper's sarcastic remark.

"Fine but I am not taking those pills again, got it," Piper replied and pulled out some water as her throat was extremely dry.

"They can probably get you on something better when she make an appointment," Paige said as Piper was leaving the room but stopped and turned to face them.

"I am not sick dammit its the source and if I have to take him on myself with no powers to speak of and being blocked from the book, then I will!" Piper yelled as her body shook and the bottled water she was holding began to buckle under the pressure of her hand. Prue got up quickly and followed her.

"First there is no way in hell we're going to let you do that and second we are just trying to help you, Piper what would it hurt to just talk to someone?" Prue asks as Piper was definitely not joking about taking on the source. Piper turned around and folded her arms as her entire family was now staring in her direction.

"And how do I talk to them say I see demons Prue, because we do so no matter what I say it's going to come off like I am crazy, so you tell me how I'm supposed to handle this when my family doesn't even believe me," Piper said as tears threatened.

"It's not that we don't believe you, I still think that this is magical, but until we can kill the source we need a way of controlling it," Prue said.

"Then make more potion," Piper said and continued into the living room.

"It's not working," Leo said as he sat next to her.

"Then make it better, because I can't," Piper said and was feeling crowded and decided to go to her room. Once she was gone the rest of the family sat down to discuss a plan.

"Like talking to a wall," Phoebe said and rubbed her head.

"So what do we do?" Leo asks.

"I would try to make a better potion and Phoebe keep working on the spell. Until then we need to keep an eye on her whether she likes it or not," Prue replied and went to get the book. She stopped at Piper's bedroom door that was closed and could hear crying from the other side. It took a lot to shake her but this was terrifying her. She hated not being able to take control of the situation. She opened the door slowly and could see Piper on the bed crying as she held her bottled water on her lap. "Piper its going to be ok, we will get this off of you, just be patient with us and understand that were worried about you because we love you," Prue said and Piper gave a slight nod as she let her older sister hold her.

"I feel so powerless I hate the fact that they blocked me from everything," Piper whimpered while resting her chin on Prue's shoulder.

"I know sweetie but you will get it all back, I promise," Prue said and rubbed her back.

Downstairs Phoebe was working on the spell as Paige was coming up with ingredients for the new potion as Cole shimmered in.

"Hay," he said and walked over to Phoebe.

"Hey there handsome," Phoebe said and Paige wrinkled her face a bit as the two kissed.

"Listen I have some disturbing news," he said as the kissing stopped.

"I'm interested to see what you think is disturbing," Paige said and got a stern look from Phoebe.

"The source has found out about Piper and he is planning on attacking, he knows that you have one of her powers," Cole said and Phoebe had to sit down as she has not practiced at all neither has Prue.

"Do you know when?" Leo asks.

"No but you guys need to work on that vanquishing spell and practice her powers," Cole replied.

"Wait how could he have found out that quickly?" Leo asks.

"Trust me Leo they have ears everywhere," Cole replied as being a half demon he knows how the underworld works.

"Should we tell Piper?" Paige asks.

"She doesn't need the stress right now, so just tell Prue and find a way to practice," Leo replied.

"The basement worked for her, so I guess I will start there," Phoebe said and headed off to the kitchen with Cole with her as Prue came downstairs with the book. Paige headed off to the kitchen as well to start working on the new potion and hoped that all the lesson she got from Piper would pay off. Leo told Prue about the sources plan and she decided to join Phoebe in practicing. Leo went back upstairs to spend time with Piper and get her to eat something as her routine has been thrown offkilter.

Cole picked up a box that was filled with mostly junk and after looking at Phoebe to make sure she was ready, he tossed it up in the air. She tried to freeze it and even flipped a wrist like Piper, but it continued its path as the contents came spilling out.

"Dammit," she said through her teeth.

"You need to find the trigger," Prue said as Cole picked up a glass bottle and looked at Prue. He then tossed it up in the air and Prue used one hand like she does with her other power, but it too continued its path uninterrupted and smashed into tiny little pieces. "Ok it seems to be harder than I thought." she said as they continue to try to find the trigger for each power.

"Piper always said it was a fear reflects with the freeze," Phoebe remembered.

"And what about her other?" Prue asks.

"I don't know she never really talked about it," Phoebe replied.

"Probably anger," Cole said.

"Well that shouldn't be hard just think of the source and what he is doing to her," Phoebe said as Cole tossed another box and instead of flicking her wrist she stretched out her hand with all her fingers extended as fear began to build in her. The box froze in midair along with Cole. "Oops," she said and then started to feel a slight panic as she had no idea how to unfreeze him. She walked over to him and nudged him a few times and he came back to life.

"Looks like you did it," he said as she was not in the same spot as before.

"Yeah problem I don't know how to unfreeze," she said.

"Ready Prue?" he asks and pointed to the box that was hovering. Prue shook out her hands and let the rage build and she did a slight flick with one wrist but instead of the box exploding, some extra furniture did instead and they all had to cover their heads as pieces when flying.

"Ok well I tapped into it but I don't know how to aim, how the hell did Piper get this?" Prue asks as she bent down to pick up some of the pieces and Phoebe went to help her.

"Well we better get it quickly because we can not afford to screw up when the attack happens."

"You guys ok down there?" Paige asks from the staircase.

"Yeah but the furniture isn't," Phoebe replied.

To be continued...


	9. The source

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews. I have a new website that has my stories in audio format. You can listen from the computer or your phone. There will also be videos of trailers for each story. The new site is much cleaner and gives me more capacity than the old one. Look at my profile to see the URL for the new site. If you find any problems with playback of the audio, send me a PM message and I will get it fixed. I am working on the site daily so come back often to see new content.

Chapter 9

The source

Leo's words danced in their minds like twisted dreams as they slept. Piper took the potion that Paige made and hoped it would give her some reprieve until they destroy the link or the source. The next day she wanted to avoid the worrying eyes and constant questions if she was ok, and decided to get to the club early. She felt completely off kilter as it took her over an hour to find her keys, until she remembered she put them in her pocket earlier. She even got slightly lost on her way to the club that was only about 10 minutes away from the house and when she asks for directions, the man looked at her completely confused like he was trying to understand a foreign language. Piper did make it to the club and walked quickly to her office and shut the door as the taste of the potion was still lingering on the tip of her tongue. She did not have much confidence as she felt no different than the days before but at least she wasn't nauseated. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind that was running in all directions as she took in a deep breath.

Prue was the first to wake and headed for the kitchen and could tell someone was up before her as the coffee was still warm and freshly made. She looked over at the key rack and could see a set was missing, "Piper," she whispered and shook her head slightly and disappointment as she wanted to talk to her about what happened yesterday and apologize for not being there.

"I got it," Phoebe said with a wide smile on her face with Cole next to her.

"For those of us who were not involved in the process, could you explain what you got unless it's a STD," Prue said.

"Can demons have those?" Phoebe asks Cole.

"Um technically they don't even have the equipment," he replied and Phoebe shivered a bit as she walked over to her older sister.

"I have the vanquishing spell," Phoebe said and put the piece of paper done in front of Prue.

Prue looked it over and then felt hope rise as she took a drink of coffee," This could work," she said.

"Its using the power of our ancestors," Phoebe said and sat down.

"Good this is good, we can get that dam spell off of her now," Prue said.

"You still have to either bring him here or go to him," Cole said and the mood shifted slightly.

"Don't bring us down man," Prue said.

"I want to tell Piper, is she up?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes and she is already gone," Prue replied.

"Now she doesn't even want to talk to us," Phoebe said while drinking the rest of Prue's coffee.

Prue was used to her doing that and let it go as there were more pressing things at hand. "No I think she doesn't want us to nag her," Prue replied as Paige came in dressed for the day. "You're up early."

"Yeah I start at the hospital today," Paige replied and grabbed the blender to make a breakfast smoothie.

"You may not need to, Phoebe came up with a spell to vanquish the source," Prue said.

"Cool, but maybe I should just in case," Paige said as she began to put various things into the blender. A couple of eggs some milk and fruit.

"Paige you don't think she's really sick do you?" Prue asks.

"Honestly, I don't know, I mean we found nothing in the book to break the link if there is one, and we killed a lot of demons we thought were responsible and she still having issues," Paige replied and started the blender as the others covered their ears.

"I think you guys should get ready to try the spell before he has a chance to attack," Cole said once the blender was turned off.

"Which means I need to practice and so do you," Prue said while looking at Phoebe.

"You know when I said I wanted an active power, I never wanted to take it from her," Phoebe said as she began to roll the cup in her hands while looking at what remained of the coffee.

"Hopefully she will have it back soon," Prue said as Leo came in.

"Piper's gone," he said.

"I know she went to work I bet," Prue said and got up.

"This early she never goes in this early," Leo said as Paige walked past him grabbing her purse as she did so.

"She probably just needed a breather from us, well I have to go I will see you guys later tonight," Paige said.

"Well sis ready to blow stuff up?" Phoebe asks and Prue nodded as Leo got something to drink.

Piper was moving some things around in the locker that was a crossed from her desk. She was looking for an order form as a demon shimmed in behind her undetected. He pulled a thick string out of his packet and softly approached her. She normally would have felt someone behind her but her instincts have been off and he was able to get close. She felt something go around her neck and her air cut off as the string began to burn into her skin. She used the lockers to push herself away but he did not relinquish his hold as they both went backwards. His lower back hit the desk and her purse fell to the ground causing a bottle to fall out and roll. It was a potion that Paige made for Piper just in case demons attack as she was without power. Piper tried to flip him over but only ended up on her back with him beneath her as she tried to use her fingers to get some needed space between her air flow and the string, but it was in too deep and she could not get her fingers in. She looked to her side and could see the bottle that was just an arms reach away. Her vision was bluing and her lungs ached for needed oxygen as she stretched out her shaking hand while the demon wrapped his legs around hers to keep her from moving off. She has already tried to us her power by flicking her wrist out of instinct, but she was stripped of them so she was at the mercy of the demon that had none. She tried to yell for Leo but the string not only blocked her air, it also stopped her voice. Her eyes rolled back and her body was going lip as she could not reach the potion. Leo orbed in as he felt something was wrong and saw her eyes closed and the demon smiling wide until he set them on Leo.

"Your too late," the demon said as Leo picked up the bottle and tossed it at the demon's side before her had a change to shimmer away. The demon screamed as Leo grabbed Piper and moved her away from the exploding demon.

"Piper," Leo's voice was filled with fear as it cracked. He pulled the string off and a red circle of blood was around her neck. He did not heisted and began healing by pleasing his hands on her neck. "Come on baby," he prayed as the healing kicked in. It took longer than he expected and Piper awoke groggily as her eyes opened slowly. She immediately began to push him away as she was not sure if it was the demon or not. "Piper its ok its me," he said and grabbed her wrist. She was breathing rapidly as she took in his features.

"Leo," she whispered and then hugged him. He rested his chin on her shoulder as she sat up and felt her chest move in and out as she took in deprived breaths from early.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"I will be after a drink," she replied and then got up with his help.

"Here sit down I will get you some water," he said and found a glass. There was a sink in her office and he filled it up with cool clear liquid. "Drink it slowly ok," he said and gave it to her.

"Leo how the hell I supposed to protect myself if I can't us my powers?" Piper asks after taken a drink. He sat next to her as for the first time he did not know what to say.

"I will talk to them, you at least need your freezing power," he replied while rubbing her back and Piper's phone rang. "I'll get it, just relax," he said and picked up the phone.

"Piper," Prue said from the other end.

"No its Leo," he replied.

"Is she ok because I felt like something was wrong?" Prue asks anxiously.

"Yeah but she almost died, there was a demon attack," he replied while turning away from Piper as she drank her water.

"I will be right there," Prue said and hung up the phone.

Paige arrived at the hospital with the papers her boss gave her. She stepped in and was greeted by a nurse who was standing in front of a large white door. There was a desk to her right for visitors to sign in.

"Hi how can I help you," the older woman said with a genuine smile.

"Oh I have a appointment with Dr. Ransom," Paige replied and handed her the paperwork. The nurse looked it over and then put a code in on a electronic panel that opened the door. There was a slight beeping noise as it did so. Paige followed the nurse into the main hallway where some patients were talking to others and some were talking to themselves. She recognized the look in their eyes, a sense of confusion and loss and it sent shivers up her spine as Piper had the same look when she was having one of her episodes.

"He is in here," the nurse said and motioned her to walk into the office is Dr. Ransom was sitting at his desk.

"Thank you," Paige said and sat down a crossed from him.

"Is this a new patient?" he asked the nurse.

"No I am here to be trained as a caseworker, but there are probably days I should be," Paige said and realized this was not an appropriate place to joke.

He smiled as he took the paper from her," Trust me we all have those days." he said and looked it over as Paige looked around his office at his many degrees in psychology. "Ok well we should get to it. Have you ever worked with the mentally ill?" he asks while getting up.

"No," she replied as she did not want to bring up her sister mostly because they were not sure if it was a spell or something else.

"It says here you're a social worker what kind of clients do you normally handle?" he asks while Paige got up to walk with him.

"Normally adoption cases or child custody," she replied.

"Noble work," he said and walked into the main room where the patients would congregate and watch TV.

"Thank you," she said.

"Before we go any further there are some essential rules. If perchance a patient does get violent, do not intervene and let the professionals handle it," he said as they walked in and over to a patient who is playing cards with another. He was in his 40s as the other man was in his 20s. "Hi Tim, this is Paige Matthews and she will be helping me out this week," he said.

"Hi and welcome to the crazy house," Tim said as the other man giggled. Paige smiled awkwardly she was not sure what to say. "Sorry I try to keep a sense of humor," he said and she felt slightly at ease by his demeanor.

"How is the medication working for you today, any side effects?" Dr. Ransom asks.

"Nope, its actually doing quite well," Tim replied.

"Good, how about you Ben?" he asks the other man.

"Is being attracted to your new assistant a side effect?" he asks as Paige's face blushed slightly.

"No and Ben behave," Dr. Ransom replied and Ben shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Well then so far so good," Ben replied and gave a small wink at Paige and she blushed even more.

"Hopefully we can get you guys home in a couple of days," Dr. Ransom said and walked over to another patient who was not doing quite as well. She was quite young and only about 17 and she was rocking back and forth while twirling her hair roughly. "This is Suzanne and she was brought in a couple of days ago. We are still trying to find perfect the combination for her medication," he said and bent down to get to her level. "Suzanne can we talk?" he asks softly. She continued to rock as her eyes would periodically gaze on his and she seemed to be in a fight between his words and the others rambling about in her head. "Suzanne?"

"There's bugs and sheets," she said softly.

"We will see what we can do about that, have you taken your medication?" he asks and she shook her head no. "Ok lest get your meds and then get you something to eat," he said as he took a bottle out of his pocket and took out one pill.

"No there's bugs in the pills," she whimpered as she rocked harder. Paige feeling her heart sink for the young woman. She should be out with her friends getting into trouble and grounded for staying up too late, not here, not like this.

"I promise there are no bugs in the pills," he said and opened his hand to reveal the medication and patiently waited for her to take it. There was a battle going on inside her mind and you could see it in every movement of her body. She would reach for it and pull away while lifting one shoulder to her ear as though it would block out the voices. Dr. Ransom did not move and finally she took the small little pill and put it in her mouth. "Thank you Suzanne, you will start feeling better soon," he said and stood up and began to leave the room so he could talk to Paige.

"She's so young," Paige said.

"Yes the illness usually strikes between the ages of 15 and 35 for women, it's a cruel thing," he said as they continued to walk past patient rooms. The place did not seem like a mental hospital as the rooms have personal items like photographs and nice furniture. The staff smiled at her as she walked past them and seemed to be very courteous and respectful to the patient's. "Not what you expected?" he asks noticing how she was looking around.

"No I guess I watch too many horror movies," Paige replied.

"The media always shows these places in a dark light and makes people afraid of them. 90% of schizophrenia patients are not violent, most are very secluded and isolate themselves from population and society, but that part you don't hear about is the ones who go on a shooting spree," he said.

"I know that medication has dramatically improved over the years," Paige said.

"Yes and there is even new technology that is helping the voices, actually eliminating them. He uses sound waves and although its still somewhat experimental, it is working," he said and Paige could not help but smile at that advancement.

"Permanently?" she asks.

"No it only lasts for about three months but it's three months that they do not need to take the medication that handles that part of the illness. Most people who work with mentally ill either know someone or have a loved one who has it. That's why the enhancements come so quickly," he replied and Paige completely understood as she wanted desperately to help Piper. "Most of the staff here have a family member who is mentally ill or was. When I do the hiring I look for that, as I know they will be more sympathetic with the patient's."

"I was really scared at first, but this has turned out better than I hoped and I really want to help," Paige said as the possibility of Piper having to come here, may not be so bad at lease for the six months.

"Good but it's not always so smooth. Most patients don't want to be here and the first few months are a huge struggle to get them to even admit they have a problem or to take their medications when they are supposed too," he said and started walking down the hall towards another large door." Some may never leave here, not because they don't want too but because they can't function in society or their illnesses is so bad that it makes them violent," he said and after putting in his pin number the door opened to a completely different feeling part of the hospital. The doors were not open like the ones in the previous hallway, but closed and locked as screams could be heard from some of the rooms. "There are many aspects to schizophrenia and on occasion it just goes awry and we have no choice, but to isolate them until the episodes pass."

"How long can an episode last?" Paige asks.

"It could be a few minutes or a few weeks especially if they're not on medication," he replied and walked up to one of the closed doors and checked the chart. "Getting them to take their medications is always a challenge, as they believe its poison or filled with glass. We sometimes sneak it into their food, if they eat at all," he replied and after looking through the window he opened the door. Their was a woman in her 60s who was sitting on the bed and her face was tear stained as she was close to hyperventilating.

"Hi Patricia, how are you feeling today?" he asks and again squatted down to her level.

"I want to go back with the others," she replied while wiping her nose with her sleeve.

"I think that's a good idea, you seem much better today," he said and put his hand on her shoulder while standing up.

"Thank you, I get lonely," she said as the 60-year-old woman looked more like a five-year-old who just got grounded.

"Its ok I understand," he said and left the room shutting the door behind him. He then motioned one of the nurses to come in from the other hallway. Paige stood mostly silent as she was taking everything in while the nurse went into the room and got Patricia. Once they were clear he could see that Paige was on the verge of tears.

"This is her third time being hospitalized over her lifetime. She works at a university in their experimental physics lab, she is a brilliant woman but every now and then the illness reduces her to the equivalent of a child who is afraid and confused. One thing you should always remember is that this illness does not take away their intelligence but it can take away their personality," he said.

"What do you mean?" Paige asks.

"It's called ambiguous loss, the person you once knew is no longer there. Their body is still here but their mind somewhere else and it's like talking to a stranger. She was very outgoing and very extroverted but over time she became very shy and does most of her research at home, isolating herself from society, her friends and family. For them there's no way to morn the loss as the person is still alive," he replied and Paige could feel fear creep up on her. "Starting tomorrow I will have you work with some of the patients. Coming out of psychosis can be a very lonely experience especially if there's no one around. There's confusion, fear and the feeling of worthlessness along with depression. Have you looked at the dos and don't s for someone in an episode?" he asks.

"Yes," she replied.

"Good follow them and you should be fine," he said and they left the hallway they were in and went back into the other one

To be continued...


	10. Way to easy

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

I have a new website and soon will be uploading video trailers for each story I have done. I am using after effects and footage from the show as well as some other footage. I have two out there right now that are fairly old but I am rendering a new one for my sins remembered series. It's definitely one of my best and its creepy. I hope to have it uploaded by today or tomorrow. Go to my profile to get the URL for my website, thank you.

Chapter 10

Way to easy

Prue came into Piper's office and sat next to her.

"Leo told me what happened, are you ok?" Prue asks.

"Not exactly, this is ridiculous," Piper replied and put her drink down on the floor.

"Honey I know this is hard right now but Phoebe came up with the spell to kill the source," Prue said.

"Good then lets go," Piper said and stood up as Prue was silent and even Leo seemed uncomfortable. " What?"

"Considering you don't have any powers right now, you can't go with us," Prue replied and Piper bit her lip slightly trying to keep in her anger.

"So I'm supposed to just sit around why you guys risk your life's, I am not going to do that Prue."

"Piper its not your fault and I'm sorry but that's the way it has to be," Prue said and Piper stood for a moment filled with both anger and worthlessness. She shook her head and grabbed her purse and left the office. "Leo could you keep an eye on her, I think it's time we end this?" she asks and Leo nodded and left the office to catch up with his highly irritated wife.

"Piper wait," he said but she ignored him and headed for the car. "Piper you're not supposed to drive while on that pill," he said and got in front of her.

"Leo get out of my way," she said and already missed her ability to blow him up.

"No, give me the keys and we can talk on the way home," he said and held out his hand.

"I don't want to talk, I want to kill the source and have this dam thing off of me," she said but Leo did not move and kept his hand out.

"Piper I want that too, we all do but until that happens we need to be safe," he said and Piper sighed heavily as she took out her keys and handed them to him.

"Fine but once this is over, I want my car keys back," she said and got into the passenger's side.

Phoebe was coming home from school as she finished a makeup test and while at a stop light she saw the homeless man she noticed earlier in the week. Once the light turned green she found a parking place near the street and got out. He was sitting against the wall while feeding some birds. He was talking to them like old friends and she bent down to talk to him.

"Hi my name is Phoebe," she said and he began to name off his birds introducing them to her. She gave a friendly smile as she said hello to them. "Do you need anything, like food or some money?" she asks.

"Nope do you?" he asks and she was a little taken back by the question.

"No but I can get you something to eat," she replied and looked at the deli that was across the street.

"Ok but on one condition, you read my newsletter," he said and handed her a piece of paper that was typed from what she can tell from an old typewriter.

"Deal," she said and took the paper. She then ran over to the deli and got him a combo meal with water as pop would not really be beneficial to him considering the heat outside. After getting her order she ran back over to him and gave it to him.

"Thanks," he said and started eating.

"I need to go now and thanks for the newsletter," she said but he was too busy eating and was mumbling about electrical waves traveling through the air and killing brain cells. She got back to her car and began the drive home.

Paige was first to make it home and flopped onto the couch completely exhausted as for the most part she walked around with the doctor to learn on how to deal with the mentally ill when they are in an episode. Her body was tense the entire time and she could fill knots forming behind her neck. Prue was already home along with Piper.

"Hay sis," Prue said as she came into the living room but all she got back was moans and groans. "Bad day?"

"No just a little draining," Paige replied and sat up as Piper came in.

"You're home early; you did not get fire did you?" Piper asks.

"No I got done early," Paige replied as she did not want to tell her about apprenticing at the hospital. Phoebe came in and went into the living room.

"Good now we can kill the source," Piper said.

"Um Piper we don't know if the spell will work and you can't go with us," Phoebe said and Piper was too tired to fight with her sisters at the moment.

"We don't even know where he is in the underworld," Prue said as Cole shimmered in.

"I have an idea," he said and walked over to Phoebe.

"Hi honey," Phoebe said and kissed him as Leo orbed back after talking to the elders about giving Piper her freeze power back, but his demeanor gave her the answer.

"They said no didn't they?" Piper asks.

"Yeah sorry," he replied as Cole cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Ok what is your idea?" Prue asks.

"I could make the source believe that I turned evil again and trick him into coming up here so you guys could do the spell," he said.

"Like he is going to fall for that," Paige said unconfident in the plan.

"I remember Phoebe telling me about a spell that made duplicates of Prue; we could do that to two of you and make it look like I killed them. I will then go to him with those bodies," he said.

"What about our powers, he will want that," Prue said.

"Remember that lantern we had to put our powers in for that wonderful couple Hannah and Rex?" Phoebe asks.

"Don't remind me," Piper said as they almost died by the hands of those two.

"We put fake powers in a lantern that is the exact duplicate of the original one, the source should recognize it," Phoebe suggested.

"And when he asked how you killed us, how exactly are you going to answer that?" Prue asks Cole.

"I will tell him that me falling in love with Phoebe and making you guys think that I change my ways, was all part of the plan to lower your guard, and with Piper being defenseless right now, I think we should make a double of her as I'm sure he knows about it by now," he replied.

"Of course he knows about it, he did it to me," Piper said.

"That is probably the case but I can't assume that, if I bring it up but and he did not put the spell I could blow the whole thing," Cole said.

"Does he have a truth spell?" Piper asks.

"He may," Cole replied.

"Ok people lets get busy, Paige work on the tracking spell, Piper could you help me with a potion for stopping a truth spell?" Prue asks as Piper was blocked from doing that at the moment.

"Yeah," Piper said and headed for the kitchen.

"Phoebe redo the spell to make a duplicate of Piper and me and we might want to toss in Phoebe for good measure," Prue said and got up to start the potion.

"Do you really think this will work Cole?" Phoebe asks nervously.

"Yeah, he will check to make sure they are dead and then if we do the lantern correctly, it should trick him enough until you guys can vanquish him. I would try to find a way to bring him to the manner as this is where you guys are the strongest," Cole replied and Phoebe hugged him before heading upstairs to work on her part of the plan along with Paige.

Meanwhile in the underworld the seer's eyes were white as she was clearly in a vision why the source waited anxiously behind her.

"Well?" he asks.

"You will succeeded and so will Balthazar," she replied and turned to face him.

"Belthazor?" the source sneered.

"Yes he will bring you three dead sisters and their powers," she replied but her vision was not one of succeeding but losing and that she kept to herself as she had other plans.

"Are you sure it's not a trick, isn't he in love with one of them?" the source ask.

"No from what I can feel from the vision it was all part of the plan," she replied.

"I will reward him greatly if you are right seer," he said and smiled wickedly as she did the same.

"My visions are never wrong," she said.

Back at the manner several hours have passed as everyone was finishing up on their part of the plan. Piper help Prue in the kitchen but had a lot of difficulty concentrating on the ingredients and Prue had to be patient as she struggled to keep the whispers in her head to minimal. When she felt they were getting too strong and occasionally seeing things, she grabbed one of her pills. Even though she hated taking them because of how they made her feel it did keep her mind on track and now was not the time to be stubborn as the entire family was based on every part of the plan working.

"You ok sweetie?" Prue asks as Piper was taking in deep breaths and exhaling slowly.

"Yeah, lets just get this over with," Piper replied as she sat down at the kitchen table.

Upstairs Paige finished the tracking spell while Phoebe tightened up the duplicating spell as Leo returned from the elders with the lantern that was used three years ago. He put it down on the table as Phoebe did a spell that would give the feel and look that would be enough to trick the source.

"We have to make sure we get him up here before he checks it thoroughly," Cole said.

"How?" Paige asks.

"I could get close enough to shimmer him but he will need to be locked in place while you guys say the spell," he replied.

"How about a crystal cage?" Paige suggested as she opened a small box with crystals inside.

"That could work," Phoebe said as Prue and Piper came upstairs with the potion.

"Take this when you get down there and we don't know how long it will asked so don't lolly gag," Prue said as she handed it to him.

"Me lolly gag," he said with a smile.

"Cole if one part of this plan does not work he will come for us," Prue said as she was not sure if he was getting the grasp of the situation.

"Yeah and considering both of them are not all that good at using Piper's powers yet, I don't think we can handle a learning curve," Paige added.

"Phoebe, Prue and Piper stood in the center as Phoebe read off the Charm of Multiplicity spell from the book. She had to make modifications so that there would only be one duplicate set of two.

"Leave my powers intact for me, multiply their strength by deuce," Phoebe said and in a swirl of white lights there were now two Piper's, Phoebe's and Prue's.

"Ok now the hard part," Prue said and took a dagger from the table. She walked over to her duplicate self as her other closes her eyes awaiting what was about to happen, everyone else had to turn away. Prue plunged the dagger into her other and make sure to hit the heart for a quick death. She did the same to the other duplicates but felt completely sick as she looked at the bodies on the ground.

"You ok?" Leo asks.

"No that sucked, I know they're not real but it still felt awful," she replied as Cole moved the bodies so they were close to each other and got ready to shimmer down.

"Cole please be careful if anything goes wrong -," Phoebe said and put her hands to his face.

"It won't," he said and kissed her," be ready.

"Wait the tracking spell," Paige said.

"I don't think I will need it, all I have to do is get close to him and I can shimmer him up here, but like I said don't hesitate or he will leave or fight," Cole said.

"Piper I need to get you out of here," Leo said but Piper folded her arms defiantly.

"No, Leo I can help," she said.

"Piper you already did but sweetie if there is a fight I don't want anything to happen to you and I don't want to be worried about you, so please go with Leo," Prue said and put her arms on Piper's shoulders.

"You better not die, because I will never forgive you," Piper said as Leo orbed her up to the room she hates.

Cole shimmered away and the three sisters awaited for his return with the source. He was now in the underworld with three dead charmed ones or so hoped everyone would think. He drank the potion and then awaited for a demon to come by. After a few minutes his plan was about the come into action.

"You are not welcome here trader," one demon said and then looked at Cole's feet as he changed into Balthazar.

"I have something for the source," he said and the other demon smiled.

"Are they the –,"

"Yes I could only carry three of them but trust me the other one is dead as well, and I have something else," Cole said and held up the lantern that glowed a whitish bluish color.

"I see, come I will take you to him," the demon said and picked up one of the dead charmed ones after kicking the body.

Cole picked up the other two and follows the demon to the sources chamber. Once they were there the seer smiled as Balthazar came in carrying what she saw along with the other demon.

"My leash the impossible has been done," the demon said and put Phoebe's body in front of him.

"My vision has come to past, we are victorious," the seer said but the source had his suspicions. He walked over to the bodies and check for any signs of life. He put his hand on the open wound on Prue and looks at the blood. He then looks at Balthazar.

"Lets see if you are telling me the truth," the source said and stuck out his hand. Cole could feel the sources version of the truth spell kicking in, but luckily the potion did its trick. "Are you lying to me?"

"No my leash and I come bearing gifts besides these bodies," Cole replied and held up the lantern. The source knew the object well and as his lips almost quivered with excitement, he stretched out his hands and coupled the lantern. Cole then took advantage of the source being distracted and grabbed his arm. He then shimmered into the attic as the seer smiled and prepared for the change in power.

"Now!" Cole yelled as the source was now facing down three sisters who were clearly alive and well.

"Crystals, circle!" Paige yelled and the crystals made a circle around the source. Then a force field materialized around him.

"You betrayed me!" the source said and tossed a fireball at Cole but it just reflected back and hit the source.

"Say the spell!" Cole yelled and the sisters did what he asked.

"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace, Halliwell Witches, stand strong beside us Vanquish this evil from time and space," they all said together and stood in amazement as the source began to implode causing fire to engulf him. He screamed in pain and disbelief as he reaches for the sky while the fire rushed over his body and then he exploded. They all remained silent for a moment as they could not believe it was over. Cole change back to his human appearance and smiled at Phoebe.

"Its over," he said.

"I can't believe we did it," Prue said as for some reason it felt a little too easy.

"Leo!" Paige yelled and he returned with Piper who ran to her family and was happy they were alive and well.

"Thank god," Piper said.

"You guys did it, they're celebrating up there like I've never seen them," Leo said.

"Good hopefully that damn spells gone too," Piper said but unfortunately they would not know until the next day as the temporary healing would go away.

To be continued…


	11. The true test

A/N:

Sorry for how long it took to get this chapter out. I was working on the video for the sound of blood movie trailer that is now complete and out on my website. Check my profile for URL. Or do a Google search for charmed movie trailer 2013 and its called the sound of blood. Please leave a comment if you like it as I will a trailer for each story. I plan on ordering the DVD set for charmed so I can pull footage much easier then trying to find it on YouTube.

Chapter 11

The true test

"Good morning everyone," Piper said as she has prepared a elaborate breakfast with everyone's favorites. She was smiling wide as her family was awakened by the smell of homemade pancakes and fresh bacon. Phoebe stopped before entering and closed her eyes enjoying the scent.

"Oh that smells so good," she said and clapped her hands together as she came in. Leo was already seated and was already digging in to his wife's cooking. Paige sat down next to Leo as Prue sat next to Piper.

"Thanks for letting me crash here last night," Paige said while piling food on her plate.

"Hay you going to leave any for the rest of us?" Prue asks while she grabbed the bacon.

"Paige you can stay here any time," Phoebe replied.

Piper's mind was clear for the first time in several days as she also felt normal. She sat back for a moment and watched her family devour the feast she worked over since she got up. Leo put his hand on her back while taking a drink of milk.

"How are you feeling?" he asks softly.

"Good I think killing the source took care of it," she replied back and kissed him.

"I still can't believe we did it, I mean granted it only took us four years but we did it," Prue said and was happy to see Piper doing much better.

"Does this mean demons will stop coming after us?" Paige asks as Cole shimmered in.

"Speaking of demons," Prue said and got a discerning look from Phoebe.

"Hay want some breakfast?" Phoebe asks.

"Um we might have a problem," he replied now all eyes were set on him.

"You have to be kidding me, we kill the dam source and we have a problem," Piper said as the celebrating mood began to shift.

"With no source in the underworld and its kind of in chaos and demons are clamoring to lead," Cole said.

"Isn't that a good thing to have them fight amongst them selves?" Prue asks.

"Yes and no, if any demon can kill the charmed ones it would give them direct access to the throne," Cole replied.

"well that's going to be a problem for another day, today we celebrate and when they come knocking we will send them back to the underworld in flames," Prue said as she leaned back to take a break as her stomach was filling up.

"I doubt they'll attack anytime soon from what I've heard down there, they are kind of afraid of you right now.

"So when do I get my powers back?" Piper asks.

"I hope soon because I'm having major issues with aim. I now understand why you were so scared of this power when you first got it," Prue replied.

"Yeah it takes a lot of concentration, but I am a dead aim when it comes to inanimate objects," Piper said.

"Me too," Prue said and laughed.

"After I eat I will go check with them," Leo said.

"You know that little room they put me in, it was a little demeaning, what were they afraid I was going to meander around heaven and start blowing people up?" Piper asks as Leo hesitated in his reply. "Are you serious they were afraid I was going to do that?"

"Kind of, Piper you are under a spell its not your fault," Leo replied.

"I wonder if they would just come back like you do," Piper said as she looked away and pondered the idea.

"Yeah and then they would just be irritated," he said.

"Leo I already irritate them," Piper said and and a few chuckles could be heard around the table.

"Oh I am so full," Paige said as she rubbed her now slightly puffy belly.

"Bunch of piglets," Piper said as the food she prepared was almost wiped out.

Everyone took their plate to the kitchen and helped Piper cleanup as the day was starting. Paige had to go to the hospital to continue her training and Prue had a afternoon photo shoot. Phoebe had the day off and Piper was going to the club later on to get things caught up.

"Piper I'm glad your ok," Prue said as she moved some of Piper's hair around her ear.

"Me too because that sucked, I couldn't even think straight and those pills were horrible," Piper said.

"I know, but its over and we can finally get on with our so-called normal life's," Prue said and left to get dressed for the day.

Phoebe helped Piper finish up the dishes but she could not get rid of the feeling she was having that something was still off. She kept it to herself as Piper seem to be better and happy and she did not want to worry her. Paige went back to her apartment to get ready as Leo orbed back up to see the elders.

"Odin you look happy," Leo said as all of them had smiles on their faces.

"You bet we are internally grateful at the sisters, it set back evil by decades," he said and walked away from the group.

"When can Piper get her powers back?" Leo asks.

"Once we know for sure that she's better," he replied and Leo was slightly confused.

"I don't understand they killed the source and that took the spell off."

"Leo we told you it is not a spell, Piper is ill and needs treatment," Odin said.

"Your wrong she is fine," Leo's voice began to get louder as Odin looked around.

"I hope you're right I don't want to be correct on my diagnosis and unfortunately because she was up here yesterday she probably feels fine today because of the temporary healing. We need to give it more time before we return her powers," Odin said as Leo put his hands on his hips.

"She almost died because they were taken away from her, what if a demon attacks in order to gain the throne, she still defenseless?" Leo asks.

"Piper is anything but defenseless, she is stronger then we think sometimes and she can call Paige or you if needed. Leo we need to give your charges back to you. I figure with the source being dead there should be less need for your assistance, but they still need guidance."

"Fine," Leo said and orbed out to attend one of his charges who was already calling for him. Odin walked over to Gideon and the rest of the group.

"He still does not believe what we say," Gideon said.

"No but maybe the spell was more powerful than we believed and made us think she was truly ill," Odin replied.

"We will see," Gideon said.

The afternoon gave way to evening while the moonlight reflected its full face against the store window that Piper was staring at. She was on her way home after closing the club and was now looking at a book store that was also devoid of inhabitants as the midnight hour was upon it.

"Go in, you should go in."

"No leave."

"Its there."

"Worthless."

"They hate you."

The voices continued their assault as she was lost between two worlds. One that was telling her what she should do and another that tried to fight the beckoning.

"Use the trashcan."

Piper shook her head and closed her eyes tight were putting her hands to her ears in attempts to block out the unknown voices. Some of them were just whispers and almost impossible to make out why others were loud and clear.

"Stupid bitch."

"Those books are talking about you."

"The trashcan."

She looked over at a metal trashcan that was against the building. The need to find out what was in the books was overwhelming and she picked it up and tossed it at the clear glass of the window causing it to shatter and now broken pieces reflected several moons and its aftermath. The alarm system kicked in but she was obsessed with finding a book with her name in it.

"She is going in now."

"Find the book."

Piper grabbed the first novel she could find and began the tedious search of looking for her name. She sat down as she tore the pages out in attempts to make it easier as sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Where is it?" Piper asks but only to herself as it was hard to see because of the lack of light in the store.

"Keep looking."

"You are so stupid."

"Go you should go."

The sirens were now upon her but it was like they were nonexistent as she continued to tear through books one after another. Torn and tattered novels were around her feet in small piles as a police officer stepped in.

"Put your hands up!" he yelled as he shined his flashlight on her. "Put your hands up!" he said again and kept his free hand on the butt of his gun ready to draw if necessary. Piper was mumbling to herself as she grabbed more books off the shelf. The officer could tell that she was not there for money but that's something else was going on.

"Ma'am I am going to approach you, I will not hurt you," he said as he as been trained to handle situations like this. She could be on drugs or have an illness.

"Its here I know it," she said but kept her face firmly on the book in front of her. The officer approached slowly and came to her front so she could see him.

"Ma'am are you ok?" he asks softly.

"Its here," she said and pulled another book off the shelf.

"Ok maybe we can do this in the car, I will bring some books and you could look ok," he said and he put his hand on her arm. Piper snapped her head up and now realize she was not alone." Its ok, come on the light is better in there," he said and gently tried to maneuver her away from the shelves.

"He is part of the plot."

"Run."

"No get more books."

"Its ok I will not hurt you," he said as Piper's entire body began to shake. She then tried to run but his gentle grasp tightened and she was now on her stomach while he put handcuffs on her.

"NO GET OFF OF ME!" she yelled while struggling. Piper's small size made the officers task a little easier but she was fighting hard as he took her to the car. He struggled to get her into the back seat as she used her feet to block that attempt by placing them on the car stretched out in front of her.

"Ma'am please I don't want to hurt you," he said and did his best to get her in without injury. He finally did achieve that goal and knew that she would have some bruises because of it. He shut the door quickly and got into the driver seat as Piper used her feet to try to break the window, but it's bulletproof material made that attempt futile. He was breathing heavily and took a drink of water and she continued to try to escape.

"My name is in those," she said as she began to kick the chain-link fencing that kept her from the officer.

"Ma'am I need you to calm down," he said but then snorted a bit as that never worked.

"Dammit let me out," she pleaded as her hands ached from the handcuffs as she was putting pressure on them by being on her back while kicking. After getting his bearings he needed to stop her from potentially hurting herself so he got out and grabbed another pair of handcuffs that were designed for ankles.

"I am sorry that I need to do this but your not in control right now and I don't want you to hurt yourself," he said after opening the door and grabbing her feet. She kicked violently and even connected on occasions to his bulletproof jacket. Pushing him back slightly as he managed to get her feet locked and then attached a chain from the handcuffs around her feet to the handcuffs behind her back. This would keep her from kicking and hopefully calm her down. Piper was on her side and panic was causing her almost to hyperventilate as her movement was greatly impaired.

"Stupid bitch see what you did."

"He is going to kill you."

"Demon he is a demon."

"LEO!" she yelled as the officer came back after looking where she was standing for some kind of identification of who she was.

"Ma'am what's your name?" he asks but she just continued to yell for Leo as sweat was dripping off her nose and onto the leather seat. He looked up after shutting the door and saw a jeep still running across the street. He ran over and saw a purse sitting on the passenger side seat. He grabbed it and ran back to his car.

"There is something in there about me. Trees the trees know don't they," Piper said and the officer pretty much ignored her rambling as it made no sense. He found her drivers license and a bottle of pills.

"Piper is your name Piper?" he asks as she continued to talk about the trees. He then found a phone number for Paige Matthews. "Is Paige a friend?" he asks but again all he got back was gibberish. "Ok lets get you to the station and I will call Paige," he said and drove away.

Leo was with a charge who just lost her son because of a demon and she was crying hysterically in his arms. He could hear Piper's call and after years of being a whitelighter he could tell if it was important or not. He could sense fear but also could tell someone was with her and was not a demon. He wanted to leave immediately but was confounded as he did not want to leave his charge.

"Veronica, I need to make a call is that ok?" he asks and she nodded. He walked away from her and went to her phone. He tried calling Piper first but when there was no answer, he called Paige as she could orb to Piper.

"Paige I think Piper is in trouble," he said.

"Yeah I know the police station just called me and said that she was arrested for breaking and entering," Paige said as she was already at the station.

"What?" he asks.

"I don't know what's going on yet but I will call you when I find out. I need to call Prue," she replied and hug up.

Leo put the phone down as he was trying to understand why she was arrested. He was glad that Paige was there and hopefully this was just a misunderstanding.

Paige walked into the police station and immediately began to look for Darrell but he was off and now she was looking for anyone who could help.

"Excuse me my sister was arrested can you help me?" Paige asks a female police officer.

"Sure what's her name?" she asks.

"Piper halliwell," Paige replied.

The officer looked through her records for that evening and found the name. She looked up and found the arresting officer.

"Jeff," she said and he walked over the them.

"Yeah," he said.

"This is Paige Matthews she is looking for Piper."

"Oh hi," he said and shook her hand.

"Whats' going on?" Paige asks getting to the point quickly.

"Is she ill?" he asks quietly.

"No what happened?"

"She broke into a bookstore and began to tear the pages out saying that her name was in one of them. Then she began to talk about trees. I found these pills in her purse and after checking what they were for, they are for schizophrenia," he said.

Paige had her mouth agape as this was impossible to explain without her coming off crazy as well.

"Can I see her, I am a social worker," Paige said and hopefully he would not question her about the pills anymore.

"I can't allow that, you could get hurt and we could get sued," he replied.

"Trust me I won't sue you, just let me see her. I know Darrell." she said and he looked at the female officer as asking for approval.

"As long as she signed the paper that says were not responsible, she can see her," the woman officer said.

"Thank you," Paige said and quickly signed the paper and let the other officer lead her to a room. Piper was in a chair that was designed to keep people from hurting themselves or other officers. Her hands were still behind her back and a strap when around her chest to keep her from getting up as her ankles were also in straps. She also had what looked like a mosquito netting over her head, to keep her from spitting at the officers. Paige stood there completely overwhelmed by the site as she looked like a caged animal but understood the reasons as she could bite someone and if she had aids could easily transfer it. It was not designed to be cruel punishment but to protect both the officer's and the assailant. Piper was crying hard and Paige could see netting moving in and out as she was taking in deep breaths. Piper could see very little through the netting and could feel something crawling on her face, but without the ability to remove the netting or get off what was crawling on her, it just added to the panic.

"Please take that off," Paige asks while she tried to keep her tears at bay as the realization that maybe it was not a spell after all. The officer walked over and took off the netting as the psychologist came in.

"Piper its Paige, your ok," she said while squatting down.

"Get them off," Piper pleaded.

"There's nothing on you honey, its just a hallucination," Paige said while the psychologist pulled out his notepad and sat down on the bench. He figured that she was either family or caseworker and decided to remain quiet.

"Cockroaches, there's cockroaches on my face, please get them off," Piper said as she tried to rock back and forth the best she could but her restraints kept her from moving very far. Paige put her hand on Piper's face and wiped away the non existing cockroaches.

"Is that better?" Paige asks.

"My name is in the books the trees told me," Piper whispered.

"Ok but you need to calm down ok, can you do that?" Paige asks as Piper's eyes were moving rapidly and looking in all directions.

"She is part of the plot."

"The trees know."

"They are going to kill you."

"Stop talking."

"Piper can you hear me?" Paige asks as Piper looked down and seemed to be trying to get something else off her leg by moving it the most she could. "Piper."

"More there's; more," Piper said as her mind was making her believe that cockroaches were all over her legs.

"No sweetie there is nothing there, now look at me," Paige said but Piper was struggling desperately to get free.

"Paige, your name is Paige right. I need to take over ok," the psychologist said as he has heard enough. He put his two fingers on her neck to check her pulse while looking at his watch. Paige stood up and began to step backwards. She sat down on the bench as she tried to keep herself under control. The psychologist finished taking her vitals and looked at the pills the officer found. "How long has she been on these?"

"Just a few days," Paige replied.

"When was she diagnosed?" he asks.

"Um about the same time," Paige replied.

"Was she ever hospitalized?"

"No," Paige replied while she would keep an eye on Piper who was in a panic state.

"Normally it takes six months to diagnose schizophrenia, did her doctor give these to her?" he asks.

"Yes but they did a scan and found it that way," Paige replied.

"Listen I'm not here to bash her doctor, but she should have never been given these without supervision," he said and could see Piper was close to a full-blown panic attack as her breathing was sharp in short. " I need to give her something to calm her down or she could have a heart attack or pass out," he said and pulled out a syringe. "Is she on any other medications?"

"No I don't think so," Paige replied and hope she was correct.

He quickly gave her a shot in the hip and Piper gave him a hard look as he pulled it out.

"You fucker!" she yelled as saliva escaped her mouth when she said it, but the drug worked quickly and she could not keep her eyes open. Her head dropped and her breathing slowly became normal.

Paige has never heard Piper say anything like that but she does have a temper and considering the state she was in it was not surprising. She looked at her sister who was now unconscious and at the mercy of the bookstore that would either press charges are not.

"I know this is hard to see but she needed to calm down, I will have her escorted to the hospital so they can keep an eye on her. Are you family?" he asks.

"Yes," she replied as tears finally escaped.

"I'm sorry but she needs help," he said as some officers came in and undid her restraints while a stretcher was sitting outside the room.

"So what happens now?" Paige asks.

"She will be kept at the hospital until the doctors feel she's okay to be released. Then it will depend upon the store, if they press charges are not. Considering that nothing was technically stolen and her state of mind they may not press charges as their insurance will take care of it. From what I understand she has no arrest record," he replied.

"Can't she come home?" Paige asks.

"No I gave her a heavy sensitive and she needs to be watched to make sure there's no problems," he replied as they put her on the stretcher. It was then that Paige noticed her wrist, they were black and blue from the handcuffs and her constant struggle. The officer cringed when he saw it himself and then apologized to Paige. It's a tough situation to be in as he did not want to hurt her, but he had to protect himself as he did not know what was wrong with her. The paramedics used some softer restraints and then put a blanket over her as they started to take her out while giving her oxygen. Prue was the first to walk into the station as Piper was being taken out with Leo and Phoebe behind her.

"What happened?" Prue asks as Paige came out of the room.

"They're taking her to the hospital she broke into a bookstore and Prue we need to talk about this on the way," Paige replied as Leo put his hand on Piper's face. It was wet with a mixture of tears and sweat and his lower lip quivered.

"Piper," he whispered while walking along the stretcher as the paramedics took her to the ambulance. He could not attempt to heal her in front of everyone, but he could tell she was physically okay except for some bruises and the drug.

"I don't understand we took care of this," Phoebe whispered as her worst fears were coming true.

"Let's talk about it on the way," Prue said as Leo got into the ambulance with Piper and the others took Prue's car.

They followed the ambulance and now were free to talk openly.

"Maybe it still a spell?" Prue asks.

"That's not going to help her right now, if the store presses charges she could be looking at jail time," Paige replied.

"But it's not her fault," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe we know that and hopefully the store owner will understand," Prue said.

"So what do we do now?" Paige asks.

"Whatever we can," Prue replied.

To be continued...


	12. Out of ones hands

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 12

Out of ones hands

The sisters sat silent in the waiting room after Paige told them what happened at the police station. They were all thinking of how this could have happened as Prue stood up and began to walk the small room. Luckily they were the only ones in there at the moment.

"It has to be something else, we must have missed a demon," Prue said and was answered in a heavy sigh from Phoebe. "What how could you think she is ill Phoebe, with the underworld after us on a daily bases," she said with red eyes and wet cheeks as the information that Paige told them earlier was still fresh in their minds.

"Prue I don't want to believe that, I want it to be something we can fix, but I have a bad feeling about this for awhile now," Phoebe said and stood up.

"Then why didn't they heal her when she was up there, why the hell would they let her be sick?" Prue asks while looking at Leo.

"I don't know, I don't know," Phoebe replied and started rubbing her temples.

"Leo why?" Prue asks her brother in law who was still in shock that this happened.

"Because they can't, if they could they would have done it by now Prue. The elders told me it wasn't a spell and I didn't want to believe them and now Piper got arrested and I couldn't even imagine how scared she was in that police station," Leo replied as he was getting restless as he wanted to be with her.

"Guys this is not going to help Piper, we need to stop fighting and maybe come to the realization that she needs help, I agree with Phoebe on this," Paige jumped in as the room was getting heavy with tension.

The door opens and two men came in, one was Dr. MacLean and the other was the attending emergency doctor.

"How is she?" Leo asks.

"Can we talk in my office?" the other Dr. replied. They all followed him to his office so they could talk privately.

"She woke up a few minutes ago and seemed to be still in a episode, we gave her some medication to calm her and she is resting right now," Dr. MacLean said.

"When can she come home?" Leo asks and he hesitated to reply.

"Are you the husband?" he asks.

"Yes, Leo."

"Leo she will need to be hospitalized to get a proper care and get a correct diagnosis of what is wrong," he replied.

"No she comes home," Prue said while tears started again.

"Its not a choice, she was arrested and was a little violent with the officer. I understand your scared but it will be the best thing for her. she will be supervised and have group support. She will also be put on much better meds then the ones I gave you before. Those were meant to be only for emergency situations. I thought she was going to get care and not ignore it," he said.

"So we have no say in this?" Prue asks.

"I am sure you want Piper to get better and this is the only way right now. Once the we start treatment and it may not take the full six months to complete, she can come home. She will also be eligible to come home on weekends. Paige I know you have been apprenticing at a Hospital to get trained on being a case worker, so I will go ahead and assign you to that, ok," he replied and Paige nodded.

"We can see her anytime right?" Leo asks.

"There are visiting hours that I will give you and we try to have a open door policy with that. The first few weeks are hard on patients," he replied.

"Can we see her now?" Phoebe asks.

"Absolutely, she is sedated and we will be moving her in the morning," he replied.

"What time?" Paige asks.

"Around 8, Paige you will be able to be with her during the move, but the rest will need to wait until visiting hours at the Hospital.

"Ok," Paige said as she looked at her family feeling guilt at being the only one who can be with her.

"After you see her, go home and get a lot of rest you will need your strength," he said and got up and they followed him to her room. She looked like she was asleep as they came in. "I will give you guys some time," Dr. MacLean said and left the room. Leo was first to get to her and he immediately tried to heal her, but nothing happened and he tried to hold her hand but she was still restrained and he put his hand on top of hers. "Its going to be ok baby, we will always be here for you," he whimpered and kissed her on the forehead. Prue was on the other side and tucked some hair behind Piper's ear and then gently stroked her cheek with the back of her fingers. Phoebe and Paige were at the end of the bed and Phoebe put her hand on Piper's leg.

"Leo we need to find a way to fix this," Phoebe said as she looked at her older sister. Piper's normally straight and beautiful hair was tangled and she could tell she was crying heavily as her pillow was wet where her eyes ran with the salty liquid. Leo wanted to just orb her home and find a way, but if she was truly ill then that would cause more damage then help.

"She is strong and will get through this," Paige said as they all stayed as long as they could until Dr. MacLean came in and told them to go home and get some rest.

The ride was mostly quiet as all of them were lost in thought and it was already almost 3 AM. They knew a hard day was ahead of them as they would be seeing Piper after she wakes up. Paige went back to her apartment as she needed to be there at 8 to be with her while she was moved. She had no idea what to expect and no matter how tired she was, sleep was truly impossible as she tossed and turned in her bed. What would she say, how would Piper be, how the hell are we going to handle this with demons on the loose? Were just a few of the questions that ran through her head. No one else found sleep easy as well as Prue spent over an hour looking through the book for anything that might help. She finally fell asleep on the couch with the book on her lap. Phoebe was searching the Internet for support groups for the family and any information that would help Piper. Mixed with good information was also bad and frightening and she finally slammed the lid of her laptop down and rested her head on her forearms as tears cascaded from her eyes to the skin of her arms.

Paige was awoken by her alarm clock and felt like she did not sleep at all. She got dressed as quickly as she could as she wanted to get there early and make sure she was awake enough to take on this challenge. She would call the others once she arrived to the other hospital with Piper.

"Paige your early," Dr. MacLean said as she came running in with the largest coffee she could buy.

"Sorry I just wanted to make sure I was ready," she said as he was walking to Piper's room." Is she awake?"

"Yes but we gave her some relaxers so she may not be very coherent, just talk to her softly and be patient as she may not reply to you," he said as they stepped into her room. Piper was in a wheelchair and was blinking slowly as the nurses got her ready to be moved. Fortunately she was no longer restrained and her arms rested on her lap.

"Piper this is Paige your sister, she is going with you today ok," he said as they began to wheel her out and to the front door where a van was waiting. Paige walked alongside her and had her hand on Piper's shoulder.

"Hi sweetie its going to be ok, I'm here," Paige said as Piper looked up at her with dazed eyes. She could tell that Piper had no idea what was truly going on and was just going with the flow. They wheeled her into the van that was made for transporting patients and after locking the wheelchair in place to make sure did not move while traveling, Paige sat down on one of the benches as Dr. MacLean sat on the other side.

"Piper are you thirsty?" he asks and gave her some bottled water. She looked at it but made no effort to grab it. He put it on her lap and she moved her hands and finally took hold of it, but that was the extent of her actions.

"Do you want me to open it for you?" Paige asks and Piper looked at her again.

"Paige," Piper said softly and Paige choked a bit and smiled.

"Yes honey its me," Paige said and she took the bottle and opened it for her. Piper took a slow drink as she was trying to understand what was happening. She saw Dr. MacLean and then set her eyes on the wheelchair she was in.

"Piper we are taking you to another hospital so we can start treatment ok," he said as he could tell the drug was wearing off and she was becoming more aware of her surroundings.

"What?" Piper asks as her mind was beginning to put the pieces together.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" he asks.

"What, I – I don't know," she replied and closed her eyes tight as the memories came flashing back. "Oh god the bookstore," she said.

"That's right you broke into a bookstore," he said as she began to rock.

"I didn't mean too, I want to go home," Piper said.

"You will after you get treated sweetie," Paige said and put her hand on Piper's.

"There is nothing wrong with me dammit, we been over this, why don't you believe me," Piper pleaded and she began to flicker wrist in attempts to freeze anything. Paige was now very concerned that Piper would try to get out of the wheelchair or start saying things about demons in front of him.

"Please Piper calm down, I will not let anything happen to you," Paige said in attempts to keep things from escalating and she squeezed Piper's hand.

"Where am I going?" Piper asks the Dr.

"To a mental health facility," he replied.

"No – no Paige please get me out of here now," Piper said as her breathing was beginning to quicken.

"Piper its going to be fine I promise," Paige said as her heart was breaking, she wanted nothing more then to do what she asks but that would expose them and it would not help Piper.

"Try to take a few deep breaths I know you're overwhelmed right now but it will get better," he said as they pulled up to the other hospital and the back doors open. The moment Piper saw daylight she jumped out of the chair and attempted to make a run for it, but the drug made her weak and clumsy. She had to sit on the bench to keep from passing out as the male orderlies stepped in.

"Are you Piper?" one asks and crouched down to not stand over her.

"Paige," Piper said again and Paige was next to her quickly.

"I'm here, Piper you need to do what they tell you ok," Paige said as she did not want to see her get restrained again. "Hold my hand, we will go in together," she said and Piper put her shaking hand into hers. The orderlies backed away to give her room to get out and let Paige handle it if she could. Piper stepped out and kept a tight grasp on her baby sister's hand.

"Orb," Piper whispered as they began to walk towards the main door.

"I can't Piper we need to do this so you get better," Paige said but Piper stopped as she saw the two doors open. Piper was in a full blown panic attack and began to back up. Paige held her hand tighter and try to get her to walk forward but Piper just wanted to run or fight her way out. "Please Piper don't," Paige said to herself.

"Your family will be here to see you soon, so let's get you settled they really want to see you," Dr. MacLean said as she got in front of her and the orderlies got behind her.

Piper could feel the larger mens presence behind her and began to look for an alternate route but there were chain-link fences all around and Paige was holding her arm.

"Come on Piper I will be with you the whole time," Paige said and Piper knew if she thought back, they would just knock her out again. Her entire body slumped as she let Paige lead her into the hospital. They took Piper to her room and Paige sat down next to her as Dr. MacLean pulled up a chair and sat across from her.

"Paige is going to be your caseworker, so she will have access to you at all times and help with support for you and your family," he said as a nurse brought in some clothing that Paige got together earlier. It was mostly sweatpants and comfortable clothing as she preferred to ware that over anything else. There was also personal items, toothbrushes and a hair brush and other hygienic items in the bag.

"I will bring some pictures if you want?" Paige asks but Piper was feeling her freedom slip away with every minute.

"Would you like to take a shower?" he asks and Piper shook her head no.

"How long do I need to be here?" Piper asks.

"Treatment usually takes six months but if we can get you on the right medication early, it my take less time," he said and her eyes widened at the thought of six months.

"What I can't do that, I have a business, I can't be here that long, you can't do this, you can't take people and just lock them up," Piper said as she was now getting very angry at the situation.

"If you would have admitted yourself you could have left any time but unfortunately because of last night's events by law you have to get treatment," he said.

"I did not hurt anyone," Piper said through her teeth.

"You fought against the police officer and resisted arrest. I'm sorry Piper but this will help you. People after treatment with strong family support as well as finding good groups to help you, live full and normal lives. So this part is going to be hard and your business can be handled by your sisters while your absent. First you need to understand and accept that your are ill, once you realize that and come to terms the treatment will go much faster," he said.

"That medication made it impossible for me to think or even talked straight, how the hell I"m going to live a normal life?' Piper asks.

"That medication was not fine tuned that was only to be used until you started treatment. There are several medications in different dosages that we will try to find the right mix. We will also help you in knowing you are about to have an episode so that you can take appropriate measures," he replied.

"This is ridiculous, oh god," Piper said as she began to cry and looked up.

"Piper would I take you someplace that would hurt you?" Paige asks.

"No," Piper replied back as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Then trust me and them ok, they only want to help and I will be with you a lot ok," Paige said.

"Your family will be here soon to see you so I will give you and Paige some time alone and come and get you when they are here," he said and left the room. He shut the door behind them and she could hear it lock in the recurring dream was now a reality.

To be continued.


	13. Paige's secret

A/N:

Sorry for how long it took to update, but I was working on movie trailers for my stories. I added a few more and they are now out on my site. Check my profile for the url and tell me what you think of them. I want to do more but I need to update my existing stories before I do.

Chapter 13

Paige's secret

Paige sat a crossed from Piper in her room as a nurse came in and checked her vitals. She could see that Piper was in a state of shock and was trying to keep herself from going into a panic attack while her eyes scanned every part of the room like she was looking for anyway to escape.

"Piper we will help you through this," Paige said and her sisters eyes stopped moving and focused on her.

"This is your fault, you brought me here, they will never let me go Paige how could you do this to me?" Piper angrily asks as she felt betrayed.

"I am going to share something with you that I never told anyone. When I was a alcoholic it got so bad that I was suicidal and even tried to drink my self to death. My friend found me face down on the floor in my old apartment. She picked me up and took me to the hospital and told them I tried to kill my self. Piper I have been in this same situation as you, my life was not in my control anymore and I was angry with her. I yelled at her and tossed anything I could find in my room at her. I called her names and told her never to come back. She did over and over again and no matter how much I yelled at her she just smiled lovingly at me and held me. When I was released she was the one who picked me up. No matter how much I tried to push her away she never left my side. So go ahead yell, toss things, call me names but I am not leaving your side," Paige replied as tears filled her eyes and Piper lowered her head as she has never heard that story before.

"Paige I am so sorry I'm just."

"Scared, I know sweetie, I know," Paige said as a nurse came in.

"Her family is here," she said and Piper wiped her wet face with her sleeve as they came in.

Prue was the first to get to her and sat down next to her as the nurse brought in some chairs for the others to sit. "Piper are you ok?" she asks and Piper did her best to smile but her lips just quivered slightly.

"Honey we are here for you," Leo said as he knelt down in front of her and put his hands on her legs.

"Um I need you guys to check on the club for me and don't tell my employes what's wrong," Piper said as she straightened her body and took air in through her nose and let a small amount escape from her lips.

"Of course honey don't worry about anything but getting better," Phoebe said and put her hand to Piper's still wet face.

"And I haven't done the dishes so you need to do the dishes and pay the gas bill," Piper continued like she was going on vacation and not being hospitalized for months.

"Piper please don't worry about any of that, we will take care of it all," Prue said and tucked some hair behind Piper's ear.

Piper try desperately not to look at anyone's eyes as she felt shame and did not want to see the worry reflected back. She kept her head down as Leo and the others kept up the words of encouragement that were more like muffled echoes as it was hard not to just run. No one really knew what to say something like this is never happened or they been able to fix it with the spell.

"Do you want us to bring you anything from home?" Phoebe asks.

"Um no, I don't want to make this my home Phoebe," Piper replied harshly.

"Ok, but this will never be your home Piper," Phoebe said but her older sister just kept her head down. This was a side she has not seen since high school. The shy, timid almost submissive personality that always pulled at her hart strings. She remembered the doctor same personality would change slightly especially in the beginning as the medication runs its way through her system. She rather see Piper angry and yelling at them, then this vanilla Piper.

"I need to start Piper on her Regiment and get her acquainted with the facility, you can come and see her later today. Paige you can stay since your her caseworker," The Dr. said and Paige nodded as the others gave Piper a hug and Leo kissed her somewhat dried lips. She forced a smile and looked briefly into their eyes as they left the room and she wartched the door shut and was in the daze while Paige stood up.

"Piper you ok?" Paige asks noticing the blank stare that was filled with emotion. "they will be back," she said and Piper pressed her lips together while nodding.

"Lets go see the main hall so you meet some people and get used to where everything is," Dr. MacLean said and Piper got up to follow him with Paige behind her. They walked into a large room where other patients were either playing cards or watching TV. Most of them seemed very quiet and to themselves some were staring into space probably because boredom or just waiting to be released from one prison to another.

"Hay you," Brad said as Paige walked past him.

"Hi Brad," Paige said as she remembered his name from before.

"Couldn't live without me I see," he said and smiled at her playfully.

"Well you have such a magnetic personality," Paige replied as Piper was getting the tour.

"She's new," he said and looked over at Piper.

"Yeah she is my sister and she just got here," Paige said.

"Wow that's rough but at least she has you to help her out," Brad said as he put his book down he was reading.

"Well I should go and make sure she is ok," Paige said and waved goodby to Brad who waved back.

Piper has not been this uncomfortable since the day she had to give a speech on stage that Prue had to complete because of her stage fright. She could feel Paige's presence next to her and that made her feel a little more at ease.

"We have a lot of books to choose from and of course the TV. Are there any hobbies you like?" he asks.

"She is a amazing cook," Paige answered for her as Piper would probably break down if she opened her mouth at the moment.

"Good I will see if we can maybe get you to help out in the kitchen, the food could use a little encouragement," he said and smiled hoping to get her to do the same, but all she did was smirk slightly. "Piper I'm not going to tell you this is going to be easy, that I expect you to just accept everything you're going to have good days and bad days, but everyone else here is going through the same thing as you, talk to them, find strength in them. Some have been in and out of hospitals and have learned how to tell a when episode is coming on and can take measures to prevent any issues. In time you will learn that as well," he said.

"Can I go back to my room please?" Piper asks as she was not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Sure, your free to move around this facility, all we asks is that you eat with the group and take your meds when your supposed too," he replied.

Paige took Piper back to her room and stayed with her in mostly silence as Piper's eyes drew heavy and her head began to drop. "Piper go ahead and get some sleep and I will be back with the others later today ok," Paige said and she helped Piper into the single bed and put the white sheets over her. She kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room. "I love you," she said as she closed the door to give her some privacy while she was sleeping. Paige was exhausted herself and just needed to get some air. She walked quickly to the front door but had to go through the process of being let out first. She was on the verge of a full cry fest and wanted to be outside and now have a good understanding of how some of the patients probably feel. It was somewhat claustrophobic not that the place was small but the fact you are not free to leave is what made it so. The moment she got to her car, she let lose and has not cried that heavily in years, not since her parents died. It took over 10 mintuts. to calm herself down enough to be able to drive home and maybe get a little rest before coming back.

Prue was sitting at the kitchen table rolling the empty coffee cup in her hands as she stared at the cold remains in the it. Phoebe was on her laptop looking up information on how to make Piper's stay at the hospital more pleasant, but she was done doing research as most of it came back with frightening results. She closed the lid and rested her head on her forearms as exhaustion was taking her over as well. Leo was leaning against the kitchen counter as he tried to remember the last time she truly smiled. It wasn't that long ago but for some reason it felt like an eternity.

"What time is it?" Prue asks while her sister raised her head and stretched her neck.

"10, when can we go back?" Phoebe asks.

"Around 1, I think," Prue replied as Paige came in the front door.

"Paige I thought you were staying with Piper?" Leo asks.

"She is asleep right now and I needed a break," she replied and put her clipboard down on the table.

"What is that for?" Prue asks as she picked it up.

"Just to keep track of Piper's episodes," Paige replied and sat down at the table.

"Paige we agreed that someone would be with her at all times," Leo said as he straightened his body.

"Leo I can't be there all day," Paige said.

"We know honey and we don't intend for you to have to do that, Leo I know your worried about her but we need to get some rest or we will be no good to her," Prue said as she could see the hurt in Paige's eyes.

"She does not have any powers, if a demon attack's she is defenseless," Leo said and orbed away.

"Ok the king has left the building," Phoebe said while watching the blue and white orbs evaporate into the ceiling.

"Phoebe he's just worried," Prue said as sometimes Phoebe let words slip out before thinking.

"I know Prue we all are, where do you think he went?" she asks.

"Probably to Piper. Listen guys we are in for a long haul here and we still do not have control over our new powers. I know we killed the source but to be honest it was way too easy and I have a bad feeling it's going to get worse before it gets better," Prue said and got up to leave the kitchen.

"Is that a pep talk, because frankly that sucked," Paige said and Phoebe could not help but snort a little.

"Paige I just want us to be prepared, and yes I suck at pep talks," Prue replied and gave a sideways smile when she left.

Leo orb into Piper's room. She looked so tiny as he approached her while she slept. Her hair was tangled and her eyes were closed tight as dried tears created a small crust on the corners. The pillow was still slightly wet where the side of her face rested. He sat down softly hoping not to wake her and moved some hair out of her face. He tried once again to heal her but nothing happened and the helpless feeling was now his companion. He knew that someone could walk in at any moment and trying to explain his presence would be difficult. So he hatched a plan so he could be around her and keep her safe. He changed his appearance to look like one of the orderlies and got up to sit in the chair across the room. He sat quietly while watching the sheets move slightly up and down near her chest. Fortunately because he was a whitelighter, he did not get tired very often and could stay up for days on end, but how long before a charge calls him away and will he be gone for days was just a few of the internal pondering questions that clouded his mind.

In the underworld the seer was talking to a demon.

"In order for my plan to work Cole must be infected," she said while pulling out a potion from her pocket.

"Why him?" the demon asks.

"I have foreseen it, he will unite us all and convert the witch he loves to evil," she replied.

"A charmed one turn evil, that will be the day," he said while taking the small bottle.

"She will also have his son, who will be more powerful than anything we've ever imagined," she said.

"Is that why you lied to the source about what you saw when he attacked them?" he asks.

"He was not strong enough nor smart enough to be the next great leader, but Baltazar will be," she replied and he nodded and shimmered away. She looked at the empty throne and smiled wickedly.

To be continued...


End file.
